More Than Myths
by da-idiot
Summary: Ever wonder what other creatures were out there? Are there more than just vampires and werewolves that exist? Bella's always been curious. Little does she know, her curiosity will be satisfied.
1. Introduction

hey everyone! i return once more! though sadly, not to update some old work. sorry about that. but! i have started on a new one that has been bugging me lately. so, i hope you enjoy this little prologue, i gues syou can call it that. enjoy!

-_da idiot_-

* * *

**More Than Myths**

**-Prologue-**

A loud growl escaped my lips as I eyed the despicable vampires that surrounded me. The Volturi. For years they have been a nuisance, disturbing the balance between human and mythical creatures alike. They believed that they were superior, wanting nothing but the most powerful of their kind to help them rule.

Until I stepped in. I was sent to make sure that _they_ did not gain too much power, that they did not reach their goal. Grandfather had no problems with keeping them in check. But lately, he has been overcome with much more territories to govern, since some people were not governing to his liking, so I was sent. This was my test to prove to him that I was ready to help him rule.

And I am currently failing this test.

Again, I eyed the ravenous vampires around me, their eyes dancing in the dim light, making the redness seem to glow. I could not see myself coming out unscathed. I know that I was young for my age, at the tender age of 170 years, I did not have much battle experience. Also, I doubted that they could control themselves from the scent of my blood all around them.

A celestial's blood is just _so_ appetizing to them. Damn the Gods, making our blood like sweet nectar to them. As they closed the circle around me, I thought idly on how they would not kill me, not yet anyways. I frowned, realizing that they will take pleasure in savoring each agonizing torture that they, no doubt, had planned for me.

Lucky me.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: New and Old Faces

* * *

Well, finally finished chapter two. Sorry, things came up--all mostly school-related--but I eventually got to this. Some people asked for me to continue this, so here you go! Enjoy!

-_da idiot_-

* * *

Wind rushed past me as I slowly progressed through the dense foilage that they had herded me into. It was all just a game to them. Like I had first believed, they decided to toy with me, with my life. I knew well enough that it took much effort to hurt me as me them, yet they have me greatly outnumbered.

I inwardly growled at that fact. It seemed that Grandfather had screwed me over once again. He had sent a novice --as much as I refering to myself as one-- against a whole _clan_ who, more than likely, has had _thousands_ of _years_ of experience on me. Me? You ask about my experience? Well, I have none; this is my first time out of our society.

You are probably wondering what society I speak of, yes? Well, I will tell in due time. It would take much too long and distrupt the flow of this story to tell you now. That, and I am currently fighting for my life as we speak and I very much don't want my life to end now. Who wouldn't want to continue living?

I glanced over my shoulder as my hearing picks up the rustling of leaves not that far behind. I try and speed up but I hear more rustling ahead of me. They used their quickest to double ahead to cut off my route. Smart ones, I must admit, but not smart enough. A small smile graces my lips as I take a leap into the air, beyond the trees of this forest --at least it looked like a forest to me.

With practiced ease, I summoned forth my power. The only downside to my power was that it took too long to build up. If I was lucky enough, I would have enough space between them and myself to have enough time. Yet, it seems that luck was not on my side this night.

Seconds after I broke through the foilage I saw several forms break through ahead of me. _Damn_. I cursed silently. I looked to the sky as I felt gravity pull me back down. _Are you happy now, Grandfather?_ My cursing was cut short as I landed, only to be surrounded once more. I braced myself as I watched --as if in slow motion-- they all pounced as one, as a pack, as a_ clan_.

--

I jerked wildly as I heard a scream fill the house. Bella, who was on my lap at the time, fell off at the sudden movement, landing with a dull thump on the floor. I looked down at her apologetically as she rubbed her now sore rear. She looked up at me, her face set in a scowl as she sent a glare my way.

I helped her up and we both rushed out of the room towards where the originated from: Alice and Jasper's room. My first instinct was to rush right in, yet held myself back. The scream could not have been a scream of fear but of...well something else. Before I could stop her, Bella had flung the door open, apparently making the decision for me.

I followed her in, hearing Jasper's worried thoughts. I frowned. Was Alice blocking her thought from me? Upong entering the room, I saw Alice sitting in the floor, seemingly out of breath. I craned an eyebrow at her worried and frantic expression. Bella rushed over, squating down next to her best friend.

"What did you see Alice?"

--

_From what I could tell, several vampires weere crowded around in a cricle. There were more than I bothered to count as they only registered as a number that was too many in my mind. I could hear the taunts, the laughter, the sneers. Over their jeers, the sounds of a struggle was evident._

_My vision placed me in the circle, observing what was happening within. I gasped at the sight of a lone woman fighting off the vampires as the lept at her in pairs, sometimes in three's. The woman was familiar, I knew that much. Before I could further ponder the thought, a large crowd--maybe about half of the vampires-- pounced as one onto the woman as her pained scream echoed around me. _

Little did I know, a scream had ripped through me as well. My breath, though unneccessary it may be, was ragged as I came down from my latest vision. As I regained my bearings, Edward and Bella had rushed into the room, questioning and worried looks set upon their faces.

"What did you see Alice?"

--

I was surprised to hear Alice scream like that. It was the first time I had heard it, and I was not looking forward to hearing it again. As Edward and I awaited her response, I noticed Jasper tighten his embrace around her, a clear sign he was worried. If not for the current predicatment, I would no doubt comment on how sweet they were with each other.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me as he met eyes with Alice. I had no doubt that she was showing him her vision by his actions. A small growl errupted from his throat, pushing me to glance back at his face. A deep frown was placed on his face as he, no doubt, was listening to Alice mentally. I could only wonder what was going on that caused Edward to react in such a way.

--

"Are you sure they are that close?" I nodded at his question, causing his frown to deepen.

"I can't shake the fact that she looks so familiar. You agree with me, yes?" I pondered allowed.

"I had the same feeling. Maybe we should check this out. No doubt they are here for a reason. And I would like to see the person face to face."

"Will you guys like to fill us in on what's happening? Not all of us have the ability to read minds." I glanced over at Bella, a slightly annoyed look on her face as she listened to our conversation. I looked to Edward then, wondering if he would tell her or I would have to.

"The Volturi are close. They seem to be attacking some girl. It looked like they were not far from where we normally hunt. The girl in Alice's vision looks familiar, but neither one of us are sure where we had seen her before." Edward explained. I watched the flurry of emotions run over her face then: concern, worry; a tinge of fear played accross her face before it was masked by what appeared to be determination. She turned to me now and spoke.

"Well, I know, judging from your conversation just now, that you want to investigate. Just promise me you both will be careful, _please_. I can't lose you guys, not again." Her head bowed as she whispered the last part. I stepped out of Jasper's embrace and up to her, wrapping her into a hug of my own.

"You won't lose us, I promise. I have to come back and take you on another shopping trip!" I smiled as I felt her chuckling. I let her go, only to have Edward take up my previous position. I turned back to my husband, worry evident on his face. I knew that it was not only Bella's emotion, but his own as well.

"I'm coming with you." He simply stated, embracing me once more. I couldn't argue with it, not that I was about to. I simply nodded as I pulled back. "Let's get going." He glanced over at Edward and Bella, only to find that Bella had left. "Where's Bella?"

"She said she would wait for us at home. Charlie had wanted her home early tonight since they were having a guest over from what she told me." He paused, making his way toward my door. "The sooner we check this out the sooner we can get back." We chuckled at that, causing him to turn back to us.

_Eager to get back?_ I chuckled mentally. _Dear brother, can't be away from your love for even a few hours?_ I laughed outright at the glare he sent my way as I danced out of the room. A smile was evident on my face as we made our way to the backyard. I was stopped, however, as another vision crept its way into my mind. After a few minutes, enough time for Edward and Jasper to catch up to me, my vision ended and my smile grew as I blocked my mind from Edward as to not ruin the surprise.

"Things are about to get even more interesting in this house."

--

I pushed back another guard that lept at me, growling as I had to avoid the fire thrown towards me. I glared at the fire-user as a smirk was placed upon his face. My attention was averted as another lept at me, narrowly missing my neck. What angered me was the fact the weaker ones were the only ones coming close.

From what I gathered, they were expendable. The stronger ones--such as the ones I learned were Demetri, Jane, and Felix-- watched fromt he sidelines. The two males mentioned intervened when necessary; they were the only ones of the three with a power that could be used--physically--at a distance.

The girl named Jane did nothing but watched, a sly smirk on her face as if she knew my efforts of escape were futile. My lips upturned into a snarl, questioning again why _I_ was sent to negotiate with the Volturi. Surely my Grandfather knew of the troubles that would befall onto me should they decide to get hostile. I wondered even _why_ I had _agreed_ to this.

I hissed as I felt one of them claw into my back. I pivoted quickly, My fist colliding solidly with the jaw of the retreating vampire. Laughter rang out as they landed a few feet away, showing little to no sign that I had just sucker-punched them.

I was too focused on the one that had just attacked me to notice anything else. A second later, I heard roaring laughter from somewhere behind me. I realized too late that I should not have been so careless as to ignore the rest of the combatants. Searing pain burned into my back before I could react.

I felt a scream tear its way from my throat as the other vampires--the same ones that had been attacking me, leaving the final three to watch--pounce once again. I idly thought of how they worked as a _clan_ once again.

--

A scream echoed around us, making us pick up our pace. Edward, surprisingly, stayed with Jasper and I. Then again, it was expected; neither one of us wanted to encounter the Volturi by ourself. We braced ourselfs as the sound of fighting dirfted into our ears.

I was surprised by the sight before us, and it was not because I did not foresee it. About two dozen of the Volturi's guard stood before us, Jane, Felix, and Demetri among them. The were gathered into a half circle around the girl from my vision. Said girl was writhing on the floor and I could tell--mostly from the look of malice on Jane's face--that the aforementioned vampire was using her power on her.

My hand tightened to a fist at my side as I could not help but growl at the look on her face. I tore my gaze from her to the girl on the floor.

--

I felt the presence of more vampires in this little forest clearing I had fought my way into. I did not comprend more than that for the pain from one of the vampires increased on my mind. My body spasmed with the power increase but I refused to let another scream out. I would not satisfy them with my screams again, for it only seemed to excite them more.

Through the haze of pain, I was able to at least peer into the direction the vampires had come from. I saw three forms across from my "little group," two males and an obvious female. My gaze lazily drifted over them as I felt the sudden halt of pressure on my mind. The bronze-haired male seemed oddly familiar, as well as the girl.

My gaze lingered on the small girl, as it sparked a memory I had thought was long forgotten. _Miss Alice..._

--

We had somehow managed to stop Jane from using her power on the girl. According to them, the girl had come from no where and attacked them. I found that hard to believe. First being that no one would be stupid enough to fight the Volturi single-handedly. Second being that Jane was never one to tell the truth.

My gaze shifted over to the girl in question. Now that Jane's power was no longer affecting her, she was abloe to roll over onto her stomach, sucking in lungfuls of air. Her piercing silver eyes meeting with mine. I blinked in surprise at the intensity of her stare as it fell over each of us for a minute or two.

Her eyes stayed on Alice, confusion playing across her face. A few minutes passed as her stare lingered on Alice. She seemed to be thinking hard before realization played across her face. Curiously, I peered inside her mind, wondering what she was thinking.

_Miss Alice..._

"...So you see, it was this girl that struck first. We were merely defending ourselves as well as Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Jane droned on, gesturing wildly with her hand towards the girl crumpled on the floor. "We couldn't let her get away with trying to hurt them, now could we?" The glint was back in her eye and I just knew she was itching to attack the girl once more.

"We'll handle it from here, seeing as how she was chased to our neck of the woods, both figuratively and literally." I stated calmly. _Don''t even think you'll be taking this girl from us. Her bloos just _sings_ to be drinkin. _Jane's thoughts drifted into my mind. "Need I remind you, my dear Jane, that we have a treaty with the Quileute tribe of werewolves. You drink her blood, you wil have the whole tribe chasing you down."

"And need I remind you, dear _boy_, that the treaty only applies to you _Cullens_ and the blood of _humans_?" She sneered. I had to admit, she did have a point. But we could not stand by and let them have her.

"Never-the-less, she is within our territory and we will deal with her as we see fit. Shouldn't you return to Aro, Caius, and Marcus? What if she had her people waiting for you all to chase her down. You might have given them the very opporutunity they were waiting for to ambush." _Now I've got them._

"Very well." Felix stepped in, obviously tired of listening to the arguement. "We will leave the celestial to you. We shall return, however, to see that she has been properly taken care of and that the human girl has been changed. We will come as Aro had said: after the _wedding_." With that, he signaled the guard to leave and they were gone in a flash of black.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, I watched as Alice darted--vampire speed I might add--over to the girl laying motionless on the floor. As expected, Jasper stayed behind. I don't blame him, I could smell her blood from a few miles back and it was even stronger here, a mere fifty feet away.

_Her blood seems to call out louder than Bella's. _Jasper thought as I solemnly agreed. I do admit that no blood sings to me like my beloved's, but this girl's blood calls to us. It is hard to put it into words, but it seems almost hyponotizing. I wisely stayed behind as well, keeping an eye on Alice as well as the girl at root of all of this confusion.

--

As soon as they left, I ran as fast as I could to the girl. I was positive that we had crossed paths sometime in the past, but I couldn't exactly recall where or when. When I kneeled next to her, her head turned towards me, a small, but noticable smile on her lips. I raised an eyebrow in quesiton, but she just slowly shook her head, causing her to grimace in pain.

I looked over her various wounds, the most serious--from what I could outwardly tell--was a large burn upon her entire back. Gently, I touched her arm, not surprised that she fliched, her muscles tensing up.

"I know you know me, as well as I know you. I don't recall where or when we had met, but I'm going to help you." I said softly, receiving a nod in response, as well as her body relaxing. I knew she was about to lose consciousness so I had to speak quickly. "I'm going to pick you up, so I'm sorry if your a bit jostled on the way back home." Again, she nodded and I hefted her up onto my back in a piggy-back fashion.

I heard Edwards soft chuckles mixed in with Jasper's. I had no doubt that I looked somewhat awkward, seeing as how she was a good four inches taller than me. Sending a glare their way, I darted on ahead of them. I saw a blur and knew that Edward had gone ahead to warn Carlisle as well as everyone else of our new visitor. Jasper came to run beside me. Though I knew he was struggling due to the smell of blood, I was touched by my husbands concern for me and, no doubt, for this girl from my past.

* * *

Hmm. so many point of view changes. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. If so, I'll be sure to lable it. But, I will tell you now that this story will mainly be between Alice's and this girl's point of view. I'll occassionally go into other character perspectives, but I will rightfully label them if i ever do that. so, tell me what you think. Thoughts, opinions, criticism; you name it! just hit the little button

right.

down..

here...

_-da idiot-_


	3. Chapter 2: History and Amusement

Well, I was on a roll and finished the next chapter before I knew it. So, I decided to treat you all earlier than expected. I will try my best to work around my summer work, tennis practices, and babysitting and update as often as possible. Enough from me, you all are probably not even reading this. How mean! -tear-

_-da idiot-_

* * *

As I expected, Edward had gone ahead to warn Carlisle as well as get one of the spare rooms ready. Usually, whenever we had a guest, I was on top of getting the rooms ready days--maybe even weeks--ahead. But, as fate would have it, this vision was a surprise to even me. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but it does takes quite a bit to surprise a seer.

Once we arrived home, Carlisle was on top of things, taking her from my back and wisking her away to treat her wounds. I noticed that Edward was not around and I can safely bet that he had gone to see Bella. I giggled softly at his antics; he really could not stay too far from her for too long. It had gotten worse after he had finally gotten her to agree to marriage. And we all know how stubborn that girl can be, so he had his work cut out for him on that one.

All in all, she had agreed--several months after his first proposal I might add. And, to further lighten my mood on that subject, she had given me _almost_ full reign on organizing it. Though she had been clear in saying that she didn't want anything too big--just her family and ours--as well as not wanting anything too outrageous--she sent a glare my way when explaining it to both Rosalie and I--we were able to get started on things.

Speaking of Bella and Rosalie, the two had finally managed to get along. Edward had tricked the two into talking it out a month or so back--sometime after we had returned from the whole Volturi incident--and now they were friendlier than before. I'm not saying that they are the _best_ of friends, but Rosalie finally stopped sending Bella death glares at every opporunity. We all considered that a major plus.

I made my way up the stairs, intent on checking up on the mystery girl when I ran into Emmett. His large form blocked my way up the stairs and when I sent him a questioning stare, all he did was let out his booming laugh before picking me up into what was known as the "Emmett Bear Hug." Had I been Bella, I surely would not have been able to breath. I wiggled out of his arms and sent an accusing glare his way.

"You're trying to stop me from going upstairs aren't you!" His already broad smile widened in response.

"Well, my dear little sister, you need to hunt!" Confusion was evident on my face. As I opened my mouth to respond, Emmett cut me off: "I know you had just hunted this weekend, but, you see, your eyes are already black. Carlisle sent me to tell you to go hunt before seeing her." A smirk was set on his face as he knew that he had a valid point, even if Carlisle was the one to tell him this.

Of course Carlisle would send Emmett to keep me away. Whenever Emmett talked to you and he made sense, you knew that it was wise to do as he suggests. I sent another glare his way before heading back down the stairs. Jasper was at my side once again, obviously hearing the conversation between our brother and I. With a small smile, however, I took my husband's hand and we exited the back door. I tried my hardest to ignore Emmett's booming laughter as we left the house.

--

I was mildly aware that I was no longer on the forest floor where I was previous to my blackout; what I was laying on was too soft. I lay there for a few more minutes, trying to wake myself up more before even thinking about moving. As awareness dawned on me fully, so did the pain. I bit back a hiss as it crept its way into my mind. That hiss made its way passed my lips as I felt something rub onto the burn on my back.

I finally opened my eyes--the world a bit blurry at first before it focused. I realized I was lying on my stomach on someone's bed. It was quite obvious that it was not some sort of hospital--it was far too colorful and actually pleasant smelling to be one--but someone's bedroom. I hissed again as the same rubbing fell upon my back. I then realized that I was lying half naked in a place I knew not where. I heard movement from somewhere behind me and I reacted in a way I normally would.

I rolled away from the sound of movement and off the bed, falling into a low crouch as I wrapped the blanket from the bed around me. A growl emited from my throat as I stared at the man before me. My growl was cut short as I took in his features: the golden eyes, the pale complextion as well as blonde hair. I knew this man as well, yet it took me longer to remember his name than it did Miss Alice's. I glanced around at that thought, looking for the girl in question. I did not find her, but I did not search long before the man spoke to me.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I only wanted to see that your wounds were taken care of." I looked to him as he spoke as realization dawned on me once again.

"Mr. Carlisle..."

"Ah! So you do remember me. It has been a while, so I'm surprised that you did. You were only a little one when I saw you last." I nodded in response, not knowing what else to say. The small bout of adrenaline that got me moving was starting to wear off as I wobbled on my feet. Carlisle came over and guided me back onto the the bed. "Now let me finish applying this cream to your burn and then you should rest some more."

"..Okay.." I spoke out softly, sudden exhaustion playing its way into my mind. "..I'll leave it up to you then." I spoke again, this time around a yawn. I heard his soft chuckle before consciousness escaped me for the second time.

--

Two hours, three deer, and one rabbit later, Jasper and I made our way into the living room. Bella was snuggled next to Edward on the love seat watching something on TV. Rosalie and Emmett were in a similar position, only lying down, on the longer couch. I could hear Esme bustling around the kitchen, most likely whipping something to eat for Bella. I reached up and gave Jasper a kiss before I made my way upstairs, not stopped by Emmett this time. I spotted Carlisle closing the door to one of the guests rooms softly and I made my way to him. He noticed me and smiled as I stopped to stand in front of him.

"She's sleeping right now." He answered my question before it was ever spoken. "She had no internal injuries, just bruising around her ribs, lacerations on her arms and legs, and you obviously know of the burn on her back. She should be fine after she gets some rest." I nodded to his smile as he stepped around me, not doubt to join the rest downstairs or to his study; I knew not which. I made my way silently into the room, closing the door without a sound behind me.

True to his words, Carlisle had bandaged her up nicely and she rested peacefully underneath the blankets. I took this time to really take in her appearance, seeing as how last time I was too concerned with getting her to Carlisle more than anything. She looked to be around our age--being around seventeen-- and had long, flowing black hair that fell into her eyes and reached maybe just below her waist. The light from the moon outside--it didn't register then how late it actually was--hit her hair in a way that made it seem as though silver and blue were intermingled into her hair.

Peeking out from under her hair were two, pristine white wings. They looked to be protruding from her shoulderblades and the light of the moon basked them with an eery silver tinge, accenting its already ethereal appearance. Sadly, these too held small bandages here and there and they were folded in, resting sofly against her back. I idly wondered how Carlisle was able to bandage her back around those, but the thought was brushed aside as I peered at her face.

She was facing me and I could see that her lips, though small, were full and fit her face nicely. Her cheeks were slightly rounded, adding an adorable quality to her heart-shaped face. Upon these cheeks were small silver swirls, thin but intricate. If you looked closer--with a vampire's eyes--you could see a dark blue lining the outside of each thin swirl. A frown settled upon my face as I still could not remember who she was.

How could I not remember this girl who had a uniqueness about her that screamed not to be forgotten? I could tell by Carlisle's expression that he knew her as well. _Maybe I should ask him_, I pondered, _maybe then it would be uncovered._ With that resolve in mind, I cast one last glance at her before moving towards the door. My exit was cut short as a soft voice whispered behind me. I turned back around and made my way back to her and sat upon the chair next to the bed--no doubt placed there by Carlisle.

"..Miss Alice.." was what she whispered. I forwned once again. It was unsettling that I could not remember her name, let alone where we had met. A stood and briskly walked out the door, my goal was to once again ask Carlisle. I ignored her mumbling for the time being as I closed the door and made my way to Carlisle's study, determined to find some answers.

--

"Carlisle!" I called as I made my way into his study, finding him sitting at his desk. He seemed to be reading over some files, but his attention was turned to me when I made my entrance.

"Alice." He said with a small grin. He obviously knew what I wanted, yet found it amusing to play the game of innocence.

"Who is she? Why can't I remember who she is?" An amused smile played onto his lips as he gestured for me to sit down. Obviously the rest of the family had heard me and joined us in the study, taking up standing and sitting positions around the room. I paid them no mind as I waited for Carlisle's explanation.

"Well, it was fifty-odd years ago that you had met her, so I didn't expect you to remember her right away." I blinked. Did her jut say fifty years? "Yes, fifty-seven years to be exact. You thought that only vampires could appear young yet live for several hundred years? She was a little girl at the time though, so that might also be why you can't remember."

"Felix did mention somthing about celestials and Jane did say something about her not being human." Jasper pondered aloud, drawing attention to him. "Whay exactly is a celestial, Carlisle?" The man in question laughed at this.

"Do you want me to tell you who she is or what she is? I can do both, but I believe you should ask her about what when she wakes."

"Telling us who she is would suffice." Edward stated as the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Well, we were on a trip so see one of my old friends in Canada..."

--

FLASHBACK--about fifty-seven years ago--

(no POV)

--

The Cullens--minus Rosalie and Emmett since they were on their honeymoon (everyone lost count on what number this one was)--made their way down the winding road in St. John, Newfoundland. It was ideal for the vampires, seeing as it was one of the cloudiest places in Canada. For the past year and a half, they had been staying there with Carlisle posing as a doctor once again with Alice and Edward as his assistants.

Carlisle had gotten a call from a long-time friend of his. His friend's family was on vacation there in St. John when they caught wind of Carlisle staying there. From there, it only took a quick look up in the phonebook to contact his friend. Never one to pass up an opporunity to visit with an old friend, Carlisle gladly accepted the offer to meet his friend at his current residence.

They pulled up to a nice cottage-looking house. It was a bit away from the city itself, nestled along the outskirts and close to the forest (AN: i don't know if there really is a forest near it, but let's pretend there is). Though it was not as large as the Cullen's manor, it was still a sight to behold. It was only slightly smaller than the Cullen's home, but still looked to be able to fit the Cullen's and a few guests it seemed.

Standing on the porch was a man, a woman, and a small girl. The girl stayed behind her mother's leg as she caught sight of the small group of people. As the Cullen's grew closer, the girl shrunk behind the woman more, a small whimper escaping her throat.

"Ah, Carlisle, my friend. It is good to see you. It has been a while, yes?" The man shook hands with the vampire doctor, a large smile on his face. He stood a bit taller than Carlisle, though only by a few inches. He had short, dark brown hair that fell messily into his silver eyes. He was tan, though not overly so. Upon his cheeks were thick, navy swirls that just stole your attention at first glance. From his large grin, you could see the hint of fangs protruding out where his canines sat.

The woman next to him came up to his shoulder, standing about five-feet, four-inches. Her long black hair reached down to the back of her knees, the slight blue tint in it was captivating. She had deep, purple eyes that shined with warmth as she smiled at her guests. She had cream-colored skin and a heart-shaped face with thin, silver swirls upon her cheeks. Delicate white wings sprouted from her back, folded neatly and resting behind her.

"Yes, it has been a while Aemilius. How have you been all these years? And I see that you and your lovely wife had a little girl." Carlisle took the woman by her hand an placed a small kiss on it. "Diana. Still as lovely as ever. You remember my wife, Esme?"

"Carlisle, always the one to dish out compliments. And of course I remember Esme. Who else would tell me the embarassing stories about you." A small chuckle emited from Diana as she took her hand back from Carlisle's hold. "Be careful with those compliments. Remember: you are married."

"Its quite alright, Diana. He's knows who he's married to." To prove her point, Esme hugged Carlisle around the waist and placed a kiss on his cheek as he mirrored her actions. "See?"

"My friend, it seems our wives wear the pants in our relationships." Aemilius chucked out. "Come in, come in. Let us continue our conversation inside."

Everyone filed into the home and took up positions on the various couches in the living room. The little girl took up position on her father's lap, burying her head into his chest as to avoid looking at the guests.

"She's a shy one isn't she?" Alice inquired, looking fondly at the little girl. "By the way, my name is Alice. This is my husband Jasper and my brother Edward." She gestured to each male respectively.

"Yes she is, especially around strangers. And it is nice to meet you all. This is my daughter Alicia." Aemilius patted the little girl on her head, causing her to pull back and smile cookedly at her father. "Say hi to everyone Alicia." The little girl turned to look at everyone, that same shy look still upon her face.

"..Hello everyone..." She said quietly before burying her head back into her father's chest. Her father laughed whole-heartedly, patting her fondly on the head once again.

"Alicia," Diana called softly, drawing her daughter's attention, "why don't you show them around the house while your father and I talk to Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme, ok?"

"..Okay Mama." Alicia leaned up and placed a little kiss on her father's cheek before hopping down from his lap. "Bye-bye, Papa." She walked over to where Alice was sitting, gently grabbing at her hand. "Come with me please, Miss Alice." Alice allowed herself to be pulled off, leaving the two brothers behind.

"Well, Jasper, what do you think about that? You lost your wife to a little kid." Edward chuckled out, sympathetically patting his brother on the back. The blonde-haired brother dramatically looked down pathetically.

"Alice!" He cried out in mock anguish, only to laugh out loud a moment later.

--

END FLASHBACK

--

"...And that's pretty much how you all met her, minus Emmett and Rosalie of course." Carlisle concluded, looking towards me. I do admit, I was starting to remember that day. I stood, not needing to hear anymore, and silently left the room. Before I knew it, I found myself back in Alica's room, staring into curious silver eyes.

--

Soft footfalls was what awoke me this time. The pain from my wounds did not hurt as much and I made note to thanks Mr. Carlisle when I saw him again. I blearily opened my eyes--absent-mindedly realizing I was on my side this time--as the door softly opened. As my vision came into focus, I met eyes with Miss Alice, mild surprise written across her face.

"..Are you alright...Miss Alice?" I asked softly. Speaking any louder seemed like a chore itself, which was why I was thankful for her vampire hearing. She nodded softly, coming to sit next to the bed.

"Alicia." she whispered softly, as if she was deep in thought.

"Yes, Miss Alice?" I replied, a tinge of happiness in my voice. I was glad that she was able to remember me as I was able to her. She shook her head, dismissing the conversation. I looked at her curiously, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you." she whispered again. I wondered what was making her talk so softly, but didn't voice my question. I smiled at her statement, though, a sense of nostalgia coming over me.

"And you look exactly the same, give or take a few strands of hair." I stated with a grin, causing her to laugh. "How is Mister Jasper?" A smile played across her face at my words, making mine grow in size.

"You always had a habit of calling people Mister and Miss."

"Would you like me to stop?" She shook her head slowly.

"No, it's a defining quality of yours. You are the only person who is the same age as us that calls me Miss and Jasper Mister."

"Well, it would not be strange if only you aged. Papa did tell me to treat _elders_ with respect." I said with a hint of amusement in my voice. "And you being a good hundred years or so makes you my elder."

"What about you? You are close to a hundred, aren't you?" She argued, looking me in the eye; I could see the amusement dancing within them.

"I'll be 83 this year, thank you very much." I pouted, or at least tried to. Seems like I laughed a little too much, putting strain on my bruised ribs. I moaned as my ribs groaned in protest to my recent actions. Alice was next to me before I could blink, softly running her hand softly through my hair.

"Are you alright?" She asked, all playfulness gone as concern now laced her voice.

"You would always do that when I was upset." I thought aloud, not really realizing it had come from my mouth. I only knew I had said it when she smiled at me.

"Well, you told me it calmed you when your mother and I did this."

"Alice, are you pestering my patient?" Carlisle questioned with a smile as he entered the room. Alice immediately sat back down in her chair, acting as if she had been caught steeling from the cookie jar. I chuckled at the thought, amused by the absurdity of a vampire _eating_ actual _food_.

"No, of course not!" Alice replied happily, laughing all through her words.

"Hello, Mr. Carlisle." I greeted, a little bit louder now that the pain had subsided.

"Alicia. Glad to see that you are awake." He walked over to her as he spoke, eying his daughter, who only laughed. "Alice not giving you any trouble, I hope?" He helped me sit up and I wrapped the blanket around my front to keep myself from being exposed.

"No, she was just keeping me company is all." I interjected, saving Alice from any possible scolding.

"Carlisle! Always making me look like the bad guy." Alice pouted, causing us to laugh.

"I'm sorry Alice. You know I was only joking." Alice pout deepened as we continued to laugh. Eventually, our laughter became contageous and before we knew it, she was laughing as well. My laughter was cut short as the pain rose back up in my ribs. I grimaced, placing a hand against my torso to try and alleviate the pain. "Are you alright?" I closed my eyes and breathed for a few seconds, satisfied as the pain slowly edged away.

"Yes. It just hurts if I laugh to much. Nothing serious, though that does put a damper on my mood." I grumbled out, upset over not being able to laugh without hurting myself. Alice laughed, making me pout in annoyance. "Does my inability to laugh without pain amuse you, Miss Alice?" I questioned, opening one eye to peer at her face.

"Yes, it very well does amuse me greatly!" She boasted, laughing more at my misfortune. Carlisle joined in her laughter, making me huff.

"You too, Mr. Carlisle? Aww, you guys are mean!" I puffed out my cheeks, but before long, I too was laughing softly, keeping in mind that if I laughed too hard, it would cost me later.

* * *

Well, well, well. The mystery girl has a name! As well as a history with the Cullens! Alice was right, the Cullen manor _is_ about to get interesting! I realized after I had this chapter written that Alicia and Alice's names are a bit similar. I'm sad to say that I won't be changing them (I had fallen in love with Alicia's name and could not think of another name that would fit) so I apologize if confusion arrises in the future. Now then, what will befall the Cullens next chapter? Will Bella's "guest" from last chapter be revealed? Has the Volturi really backed off? What exactly is a celestial? What is this society Alicia mentioned previous chapter? Will I ever end this Author's note and cease the questions? Questions will be answered come next chapter, but which ones? HA, enough questions! Let me know your thoughts on what I have so far! Just hit the review button

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	4. Chapter 3: Visits and News

I am on FIRE this week. I mean, 3 updates in one week?! haha. well, i'm still working off of my sudden, but welcome, burst of inspiration. i figured i'd treat you all once again. Oh, and before i forget, someone mentioned that the sporadic POV changes were a bit confusing so I labeled it. I don't find them confusing at all if you pay attention, but then again, I am writing this. well here you are!

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICE POV-

About a week had passed since Alicia stumbled into our live--I'm not sure if I mean that figuratively or literally, seeing as how both could apply here. But that is besides the point and completely irrelevent to said point. Oh no, I'm getting off topic aren't I.

Anyways! There had only been a few mishaps--a few being Alicia trying to move around the house before Carlisle gave her the ok. The memory of her scolding brought a smile to my face. Now, however, she had the green light to walk around the house, though it was stressed that she had to remember not to overexert herself.

The girl mentioned was now sitting across from me, animatedly conversing with Bella over some breakfast. Though Alicia's appearance surprised her to a point of speechlessness, Bella had become fast friends with the young celestial. In my opinion, I think Bella was more than relieved to not be the only one to be labeled _human_ anymore. I laughed softly at the thought, though it made sense seeing as how Alicia was able to do things that a human could. Still, the thought made me laugh, drawing the attention of the two in front of me.

"Miss Alice, are you laughing at me again?" Alicia questioned, an exasperated look was set upon her face. "You seem to be doing that quite a lot, and I don't know if I can stand that anymore." She knew right where to hit, that little girl. Then again, she was not as little as she was the last time I had seen her.

"Me? Laugh at you? Alicia, my dear, _that_ is an absurd thought you have there. I'm appalled to even think that you would say such a thing!" I gasped in mock hurt, going so far as to throw a hand over my dead heart. "Your words! They wound me so!"

"There you go again, Miss Alice. Always picking on me." She huffed, crossing her arms aggressively over her chest, wincing only a moment after. A booming laughter sounded from the doorway and we could all guess from whom it came from.

"Alicia! You _are_ just like Bella. You too seem to be hurting yourself!" He laughed, causing the rest my siblings, who had filed in behind him, to roar with laughter. Bella and Alicia did not find it amusing at all. The two looked at eachother and I caught a mischevous glint in there eyes for a brief second.

"Well then. It seems we need to stick together, now don't we Alicia?" Bella wondered aloud, a hint of something--we couldn't tell what--in her voice.

"Oh my yes, I do believe we should Miss Bella!" Alicia exclaimed in the same voice. A worried expression played across Emmett's face as amusement played onto mine. _This should prove interesting_. Emmett was suddenly floating upside-down in the doorway. We all gasped--I gasped just to pretend to be surprised of course--at the sudden spectacle and my eyes immediately turned to the celestial of the house.

Her piercing silver eyes glowed (AN: I had the undeniable urge to write glew here) a metalic silver as her gaze fell upon Emmett's confused form. I did not know--and I had no doubt no one else did either--that she could do such a thing. I could not help but laugh loudly at this, drawing her attention away from my bear of a brother and onto me, her eyes dulling back to its normal shade.

The mentioned brother fell loudly, smacking his head on the tiled floor with a resounding crack. Our attention was diverted to him once again as he pulled his head out of the ground, leaving a large Emmett-head-sized hole in the ground from wence it came. It seemed that at that very moment, Esme decided to walk into the kitchen with Carlisle.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You did not just put another hole in the ground!" We all winced at the volume of Esme's scolding voice. Laughter was heard in the silence that fell afterwards and we turned once again to Alicia. She was laughing loudly--almost borderline on guffaws--holding her side in attempt to calm her laughter. This only proved to make her laughs worse as she caught sight of the broken tile mixed into Emmett's short hair.

"But Esme!" Emmett exclaimed over Alicia's laughter, "It's really not entirely my fault!" At this, Alicia's laughter died down to loud giggles, but was still gasping for breath.

"Really? Then who is it who should share the blame with you, Emmett?" All fingers pointed to the laughing girl, but this action sent her into another fit of giggles. "You really expect me to believe that Alicia--who is half the size of Emmett as well as injured--helped create this hole in my floor?" We all nodded, though hesitant seeing as how Esme was making a valid point.

"It's true, Esme! Her eyes were glowing and she dropped me on my head!" I laughed silently, seeing the outcome of this whole incident quite amusing. Ah, it paid to be able to see the future. Now I see how Alicia was trying to get back at Emmett. _Smart girl._ Esme looked to Alicia--who had finally stopped laughing I might add--in question, but the girl only smiled.

"Mrs. Esme, how could I do such a thing to Emmett if I was all the way over here when you saw him pull his head out of the ground. And you've known me as long as Carlisle and you both have yet to see my eyes _glowing, _correct?" Alicia innocently argued. _Good actress as well_. Esme smiled at her before turning her gaze to Emmett.

"Emmett, are you really going to pass the blame onto Alicia?" Emmett stuttered over his words as his mouth hung open at Alicia's acting. I let out a small giggle, only to receive a glare from my bear of a brother.

"Don't look at me, _my dear brother_, I had nothing to do with this." _It seems someone finally pulled one over on Emmett. I knew I liked this girl from the start._ I looked at my sister, seeing her laughing at her husband's expense. _Oh! And she even got on _Rosalie's_ good side! By jov, I think we have a winner amongst us!_ I would like to make a note that since Alicia's arrival, Rosalie had been keeping her distance from the young celestial, only speaking to her if absolutely necessary.

"Emmett, you're grounded. No X-Box for a month. And, you're also going to repair the hole in my floor. Correctly, I might add." Without leaving room to argue, Esme exited the room, but first called over her shoulder. "Now off to school. I know you are all able to drive fast, but leaving this late is pushing it, even for the lot of you."

We all glanced at the clock, surprised to see it read 7:55. We would normally be halfway to school not, if not pulling into the parking lot, by now. In a blur of color, we all moved to grab our things and rushed out the door. Bella, being human, could not keep up but made her way to the door with Alicia at her side.

"Alicia, my good friend, I can see the beginning of a b-e-a-utiful friendship!"

--

-ALICIA POV-

I could not help but smile at the happenings from earlier today. I was able to get Emmett back for his teasing as well as get to know this Bella girl better. She was indeed kind-hearted and I could tell by the way Edward and herself interacted that they were truly in love with one another. I smiled at the thought, happy that I was able to come across the Cullen's once again and to make acquaintances with Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella.

I was now in the back of the house, helping Mrs. Esme with the small garden she held there. I was amazed by the plethora of florwers that grew scattered around. I was floored to see my favorite flower there as well; there was a small patch of lillies lie just near the back door. Esme smiled at my expression as I walked over to the flower patch.

I knelt down to smell the scent of the lillies, immediately calmed by its pleasing aroma. There had been my favorite flowers for as long as I could remember. Papa had given Mama one on their anniversary. If I recall collectly, it was the aniversary after I had met the Cullens. I smiled at the pleasant memory, ignoring the small ache that had worked its way into my mind.

"Alicia?" I heard Esme call. I turned and was surprised to see her watching me, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Esme?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit troubled." I gave a small smile at her intuition. I had forgotten that Esme was a mother and, like all mothers, she had that intuition that told her when something was wrong with a child.

"Yes, I'm fine. I jsut remembered something I hadn't thought about." I replied softly, standing up again. I smiled in her direction, hoping to diminish her worries. "If you don't mind, I am going to rest for a bit. My ribs are starting to hurt."

"Alright dear. Be careful and don't push yourself." She chuckled softly before continuing. "You don't want another scolding from that husband of mine, do you?" I laughed at her words as I made my way back into the house.

"Of course not, Mrs. Esme. It is not fun to hear how I can not move around as I wish I could." I could still hear her quiet laughter as I made my way back to my room, once again ignoring the ache that worked its way into my mind once again.

--

-ALICE POV-

"Shopping!" I cried happily as I pulled Bella into Edward's Volvo. I ignored my brother's groan of annoyance and glided into the backseat between Rosalie and Bella. "No arguing! Alicia can't live off of borrowed clothes forever!" I exclaimed, prompting new groans from my brothers again.

"The sooner you guys stop complaing, the sooner we can pick up Alicia, the sooner we get to the mall in Seatle, which means the sooner this shopping trip is over." Bella reasoned, getting the boys to reluctantly agree. Edward started the engine and we were off before any of the other sturdents could reach their cars.

--

FLASHBACK--the other day--

(still Alice POV)

--

"Alright Alicia. You can go ahead and walk around. But I advise you--more like forbid you--to do anything strenuous." I heard Carlisle state happily, and a shuffled noise pointed out him putting his medical supplies back into the first aid kit kept around the house since Bella became a frequent visitor. I opened the door and an ecstactic look set upon my face, an evident bounce in my step as I danced my way inside the room.

"Alicia!" I cried happily, causing her to eye me wearily.

"Yes, Miss Alice?" She questioned, trying to figure out what I was up to.

"We must get you into some fresh clothes! I mean, you've been wrapped in bandages and your torn clothes for a day and a half already. I will not have a friend of mine walking about the house in that! The thought of it is simply preposterous!" I twirled in a circle where I stood, excited about the idea of a shopping trip.

"I will let you give me new clothes as long as you do not go crazy and buy me a whole new wardrobe." My face fell a bit, but a quick look into the future replaced my down expression as I argued haughtily.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong! I have no doubt that Carlisle will not let you leave--though I believe that you won't be leaving anytime soon anyways--since you are still hurt. Therefor! You _are_ going to need a new wardrobe, seeing as you do not have _any_ clothes here." I smiled smugly at her and I could tell she knew that I had won this small argument.

"You do have a point, Miss Alice. But for now, can I not just borrow some. I'll even go so far as to accomapny you on this shopping trip if Carlisle allows me to." She said softly, looking to Carlisle in hopes of him saying no.

"I see no problem in it. But your wings might prove to be a problem." He pondered, softly stroking his chin in thought. "Did your mother teach you the technique to hide them? I remember her beginning to teach you the last time we visited."

"She did.." She mumbled disdainfully.

"Well then. I think that would be a grand idea." Carlisle declared as he moved to leave the room. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth that I latched onto her in a strong, but loose hug.

"Great! We'll go the day after tomorrow!"

"Friday?" She questioned and I nodded. "As long as you don't bury my under a mountain of clothes like last time."

"It's settled then! But let's get you into some new clothes still. I think that you are around Rosalie's size. If not, I believe Bella will loan you some of hers..."

--

END FLASHBACK

--

I smiled at the memory of a young Alicia under a small mound of clothes, shouting at me and making a scene. Now that I think about it, maybe it was me asking to borrow some of Rosalie's clothes that brought her to glare at the girl--I wasn't too sure on that though. I laughed outright as I saw Edward eye me through his rear-view mirror, obviously having picked up on my thoughts. I merely smiled wider at him as he shook his head, pulling the car into park as we had reached the house. Not wasting a second, I quickly slid out of the car after Rosalie and darted up the walkway in my excitement.

"Alicia!" I called out happily, surprised that she was not waiting for us in the living room as I had asked her to last night. Esme walked in from the back door, obviously coming from working on her garden.

"Alicia's upstairs in her room. She said that her ribs were bothering her a little bit and went to go lie down. She's been there for about an hour so I wouldn't be surprised if she was napping." I gave Esme my thanks and danced my way towards Alicia's room.

Upon entering, I noticed my friend's form nestled underneath her covers, a light snore coming from her as she breathed softly. I silently walked over to her and watched her eyes--she was facing the door again--to be sure she did not wake and I could have sworn I saw her ears twitch. I reached out once I was close enough, intent on gently shaking her shoulder. Before I could touch her, her hand shot out, grasping my wrist in a firm hold. Sleep-filled eyes opened slowly, staring at my hand before following it up my arm and to my face.

"Miss Alice?" She questioned, her voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing home?" I smiled at her as she let my hand go to sit up, rubbing her eyes to help herself wake up fully. "Or did I sleep longer than I had planned?"

"You slept longer than you had planned. School is already over, and you know what that means!" I smiled largely as her eyes grew wide and snapped to me. I could see the look of horror play into her face before she scrambled off the bed, falling once, as she darted out the door and away from me. "Emmett! She's making a run for it!" I laughed out, knowing my brother would want to get back at her after the stunt from this morning.

--

-ALICIA POV-

I quickly darted away from my room and down the stairs. I know I had promised Alice that I would go with her to get me some clothes, but my body was not up to deal with such torture. I had no problem with shopping, in fact I found it relaxing at some times, but the very thought of shopping with _Alice_ sent my body and mind into panic.

As I made a beeline for the back door, I noticed a large form blocking my way. I cursed mentally, knowing this was the perfect chance for Emmett to get back at me. I did get him grounded after all. Trying my luck, I faked right. As his body moved to intercept me, I twirled out of his reach, spinning around his left side and out the back door.

I smiled at my ability to avoid certain torture. I was home free--ironic that I was fleeing from my current residence, yes?--as I made my way towards the trees. If I could just reach the forest, my chances of escape would increase greatly. I could hear--as well as feel--Alice's soft footfalls, almost drown out by Emmett's heavy ones. I glanced back seeing them pursuing me with wide grins set upong their faces.

Before I knew it, I had run into something hard and cold, literally knocking the wind out of me as I tumbled over whatever it was that had blocked my path. I rolled onto my back as soon as I hit the floor, wheezing as whatever I hit fell beside me. Remembering I was fleeing, I quickly got to my feet, only to be swept up into a bone-crushing hug that I knew belonged to only Emmett. I coughed loudly as the last of my short breath escaped me.

"Gotcha!" Emmett exclaimed into my ear, making me wince more as my ears rang. I cracked an eye open, silently pleeding with them towards Alice. Her face immediately lost its mirth as she saw the slight pain in them.

"C-can't..."I managed to wheeze out before Alice continued my pleed.

"Emmett, let her go!" She cried in alarm, causing Emmett to release me as I fell onto my feet, bent over double as I gasped for breath. Alice was at my side, patting my back instantly. "Are you alright?" I smiled as I felt her stiffen, no doubt seeing what I had planned next.

"Just peachy!" I shouted as loud as I could, making the vampires around me cover their ears at the sheer volume of it. I stood up straight and darted off into the forest, laughing merrily as I heard Alice's angered shouts. "Another time, prehaps!" I called behind me, only to hear her scream in frustration. _Crisis avoided!_

--

I must've stayed in the forest for a good hour and a half, judging by how it was now getting dark. I merrily walked around, taking in the sheer beauty of the wildlife around me. It was positively breathtaking and I was happy I was able to venture out and see this wonderous sight around me.

Before I let myself gush over the nature of this town, I decided to head back to the manor. I chuckled softly, wondering how Alice would punish me for my little escape and for running over her husband--I found this out when I turned back to laugh as I made my escape. It seems I was able to get back at the two who loved to tease me today. I smiled, thinking up more ways to aggrivate the brother and sister further.

I wandered my way back to the house slowly, only stopping a few times. I had the inkling that I was being trailed, or at least watched--I was certain of at least one of the two. I halted as something sounded behind me. I slowed my breathing as I concentrated on listening to the sounds around me. I heard the sound again and turned towards it, crouching low in anticipation.

A small, cream-colored blur shot out me and my hand snapped forward, catching it before it could make contact with me. Upon catching it, my body relaxed as I stared at the furball now in my hands. It took me a few minutes to realize what I was holding before I screamed in excitement, encompassing it in a tight hug.

"Ellias!!" I screamed as the creature clung to me. Ellias was my ferret familiar that I had for as long as I could remember. She was a creamy carmel color save for her belly, which was an off-white shade. I held her away from me and looked into her happy lavender eyes before hugging her once more. "How did you find me?!"

Realizing I was probably squeezing her half to death, I loosened my embrace. I felt her tiny paws around my neck and I smiled. I pulled away once again, smiling at her as I awaited my answer.

_Your grandfather sent me_. Came her musical voice in my head. My smile fell as her eyes no longer danced with happiness but with sadness.

"He sent you?" I questioned aloud, though I knew the answer. I bit my lip--a habit I had accumulated over my years of nervousness--and set her upon my shoulder before walking towards a shady tree to sit below. "What for, not that I am not happy to see you?"

_He wanted me to check on you._ I heard her chuckling lightly as well as her body shake slightly along with it. But her laughs died quickly before she became serious again. _He knows that you have not taken care of the Volturi too._

"Well, it's his fault. He should have known that I wouldn't be able to appeal to them, let alone survive if the were to become hostile." I huffed, crossing my arms ove rmy chest and glaring at the grassed-floor in front of me.

_Then how are you sitting before me, hm?_ She questioned lightly, and I smiled. _But in all seriousness, you should be careful. I overheard him talking with one of the other clans,_ I heard her start to growl before she continued, _one of the fire-user clans. He was planning on sending them down here to retrieve you as well as 'take care' of what you did not finish._ I stiffened at her words, immediately fearing for the Cullens.

"How long?"

_I'd say a week at the least. He was pretty impatient and wanted this to be done and over with as soon as possible._

"I see. How long ago did you overhear this?"

_This morning, just before I was sent off to find you. Let me tell you, you are not and easy girk to find, even with the connection we share. I was lucky enough to be dropped off in a general area of you. And trust me, by general area, I mean __**continent**__ general area!_

"Well, its a good thing you are so lucky, yes?" I stood back up and I felt Ellias curl around my neck, an act she usually did to try and comfort me. "I need to talk to Mr. Carlisle about this. It is not right to keep something from him that might put them in danger. This means I have to leave, too." My last words were soft, filled with the sadness that burrowed into my heart. I did not want to leave them; they were what I had left of my precious past.

_Mr. Carlisle?!_ I heard her exclaim, causing me to laugh despite my sadness. _That means Mrs. Esme is here! Oooh! That woman know's _just_ where to pet me! I'm going with you!_

"Ellias, have I told you lately how childish you are?" I laughed as I heard her huff through our connection.

_Well, I am _your_ familliar. I must have gotten it from you, you childish little girl you._

"Quite teasing me." I huffed back in return. "I get enough of that from Emmett and Alice.

_Miss Alice too!!_ I winced as she excitedly prattled on and on about the Cullens as I continued the short way back to the manor.

--

-ALICE POV-

I plopped down onto the loveseat and fell back into Jasper's embrace. Alicia has elluded me but it was only a matter of time before she returned and I will then have my revenge. For now, I will sulk like I had been for the past hour and a half.

"I wonder where Alicia is." Bella pondered aloud from her seat next to Edward. I could tell she was relieved when she walked in to find out Alicia had run away. I knew that she too did not particularly like me spending money on her, let alone obscene amounts of it on clothes she probably wouldn't get to until next year. Still, it wasn't like I was planning on shopping for her this time around.

...

Ok, maybe I was thinking about grabbing her a few things, but still! I huffed and snuggled into Jasper's embrace more, mumbling about my missed shopping spree. My husband sent a calming wave through me and I couldn't help but succumb to it, relaxing my tense muscles as he kissed my temple. This was one of the many, many, _many_ reasons I loved him as much as I did: he put up with my stubborn moments.

I heard soft words growing louder by the minute and I knew that my victim had returned. I hopped to my feet and shot to the door, opening it to see Alicia staring blankly at me, her hand poised to grasp where the door handle was. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when I noticed a small, furry thing upon her shoulder. If my knowledge of animals was correct, this creature was called a ferret.

"Before you yell at me, Miss Alice," Alicia started softly, "I need to speak to Mr. Carlisle about something if you don't mind. After that, I'll take whatever it is you want to do or say without complaint." At my absent nod, she stepped around me and into the house, not sparing anyone a glance as she made her way upstairs.

"Alice." Jasper called me, shaking me from my stupor as I turned to look at him. "She's worried about something. I could feel worry, anxiety, and slight fear coming off of her." He told me gravely as I turned back to the stairs, my expression mirroring one of the emotions he had named off: worry.

* * *

Ah! it seems that there is more to the young celestial than meets the eye! Still wondering what a celestial is, i hope! Worry now, it will be explained, i'd like to coin a quote from A;icia, "I will tell in due time. It would take much too long and distrupt the flow of this story to tell you now." haha! well, if i ramble on, you might get mad, and we don't want that. angerflames in my eyes. :D so questions will be answered, and i'll try to not create more, emphasis on TRY. don't forget to review! just hit the little button

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	5. Chapter 4: Stories and Explanations

Hello, hello everyone! I'm back with another treat! I present chapter 4 of More than Myths! I hope you guys enjoy!

-_da idiot-_

* * *

--

FLASHBACK

-ALICIA POV-

_--_

_"Miss Alice!" I cried happily as the vampire mentioned entered the house. I got up from my spot next to Papa to greet our guest. She laughed at my eagerness, but I let her teasing laugh pass for now; I had not seen her in a good few months. _

_"Alicia!" was the reply I got in return as she enveloped me into a hug. She was cool to touch, as always, but I never got tired of her hugs. I smile was plastered on my face when she pulled back and I looked around her to greet her family as well; no reason to be rude. _

_"Hello, Mr. Carlisle. Mrs. Esme. Mister Jasper." They each smiled in greeting, but I received pats on the heads from the men and a hug from the woman of the bunch. If possible, I felt my smile grow wider at the sudden affection that was usually customary of just my parents throughout my twenty-five years of life. Though being twenty-five, I only came up to Papa's waist and was what he called a "little kid" still, which brought a slight frown to my lips. _

_"How've you been, Little One? Been good for Mama and Papa, right?" questioned Mr. Carlisle, a knowing smile on his face which caused my face to flush a pale crimson in response. He laughed at my reaction, only prompting the color to darken. "I expected as much." He looked over to Papa then. "She is still a child." I puffed out my cheeks at the remark, causing him to turn his attention back to me. I could hear my father chuckling from somewhere behind me. _

_"Be careful with your words, Carlisle. She's gotten to the age where she doesn't want to be called a child no more." I heard Papa get out between his deep chuckles. I turned to him, my face set to glare at his larger form before I crossed my arms and looked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Miss Alice smiling down at me. _

_"Don't let what Carlisle and your Papa say get to you. You're a big girl in my eyes." Miss Alice reassured me, but I could clearly see the mirth within her topaz eyes. I turned away from her with a huff, offended that she found amusement in my teasing. _

_"You're making fun of me too, Miss Alice." I muttered as she kneeled down to be close to eye level with me. _

_"Am not." She insisted; I looked away once again._

_"Are too." _

_"Am not!" _

_"Are too!" I turned to glare at her, trying to convey how upset their teasing made me. She seemed to catch on as her face softened from the playful anger to a gentle smile. I blinked, caught by surprise by the sudden change of emotion. _

_"Am not, I promise." She insisted once again. "And to prove it, I'll let you choose anything you want to do with me, ok? Anything you want." I eyed her warily, trying to see if she was being honest with me. Sensing no lie in her words, I smiled brightly, latching onto her in a tight a hug as my little arms could manage. _

_"Okay. But is it all right if I can do two things instead of one?" I questioned softly, wondering if I was asking for too much. She pulled back, seemingly thinking upon my words. _

_"It's all right with me, but then you must let me choose something I want us to do, okay?" I nodded eagerly, hugging her once again as I heard our parents laughing in the background. For once, I didn't mind them laughing at me. _

_--_

END FLASHBACK

--

I smiled at the random memory that came to mind, wondering why of all times that I would remember that time. It might have been because I had just gotten into a small argument with Miss Alice and it was similar. She had finally given me an earful about my escape yesterday. My smile grew as I recalled her wildly exaggerated hand gestures and unnecessary yelling.

She acted differently than how she was when I was younger, but not in a bad way. It was to be expected, I mused silently to myself. I am older now and she had no reason to treat me like a child anymore, let alone baby me when I didn't get my way or when I was upset from the teasing--though half the time she was the root of the teasing.

"Alicia?" came a voice to my left, accompanied by a soft rap upon my open door. I looked over to see Mr. Carlisle standing in my doorway. I had not had the chance to speak with him when I came in last night, so I waited for him to get home--he had been called into the hospital due to some sort of emergency. While he was away was when Miss Alice had cornered me and given me her rant about keeping to my promise of shopping with her like I had said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Carlisle." I replied. 'Good afternoon?' I cursed the proper speech that had been forced upon me the past three decades. It seemed to come up at the times where I had not much else to say in reply.

"Yes, same to you. I heard from Alice you needed to speak with me about something?" I nodded at his question and he gestured me to follow as he turned around, no doubt to lead me to his study. I followed his actions and made my way out the door, leaving my slumbering familiar on my bed.

--

-ALICE POV-

That girl will be the one to make me pull my hair out one day. I mean, she is as stubborn and frustrating as Bella sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love them both like family, but they can be no fun when they want to bail on a promised shopping trip. I pouted as I made my way to my room. I stiffened and stopped in my tracks as I felt a vision come over me. It passed after a few minutes and a felt myself frown at the thought of it.

I turned around and made my way towards Carlisle's study. She surely didn't think she would explain what happened earlier without me there to hear it, did she? Regardless, I made my way into the study, seeing my father figure and long lost friend sitting across from one another. Carlisle sat behind his desk and she sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of it. Both looked up upon my entrance, neither surprised by my appearance. I simply closed the door and sat down in the other chair next to Alicia.

"Just on time, Alice. I expected as much. You haven't missed anything. Alicia was about to begin." He looked towards the celestial and gestured for her to begin.

"Well, I haven't really been telling you everything." She started off hesitantly. "For the past three decades or so, I've been staying with Grandfather--Mama's father--up in what he called 'The Society.' But most people here would call it, ironically, 'The Land of the Sky Beings.' You have heard of it, right, Mr. Carlisle?" She paused enough to let him get out a nod before continuing, only to have the door open once again and the rest of the family drudge in and take their seats.

"You didn't expect us to miss out on this little story, now did you?" Emmett commented with a smug smile on his face. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince and his laughter to die before it manifested.

"Please continue, Alicia." Carlisle prompted the winged girl.

"Right. When they say sky beings, it refers to the society that actually floats above the world, in the clouds, or well above them. I guess you could say that our society is about the size of the state of," she trailed off, thinking of what would be a good example, "Texas? Maybe a little bit bigger.

"The celestials are split into four large clans you could say, with smaller family units within them. You see, celestials have the power to, well, manipulate one of the four elements: air, fire, water, and earth. You know all that nice stuff. Mama belonged to the air clan and Grandfather was the head of the whole clan."

"Does that mean you can control air as well?" Emmett interupted, only to be hit again by his wife. "What? You all were thinking it!"

"More or less, I can. I never got to finish my training with Mama and Grandfather, well, he was too busy to. But anyways, each clan is assigned a region of the world to 'govern' over." She waited a few moments, letting us soak up the information.

"What do you mean by govern?" This time it was Bella who spoke up from her perch atop Edward's lap.

"You are aware of the werewolves that reside not that far, right?" Bella nodded. "Well, you are also aware that there are other creatures out there than werewolves and vampires, yes?" Bella's eyes noticeably widened at this. "You didn't think there was just the two." Alicia laughed a bit at this. "Well, I prove that thought wrong, huh?

"There are many other creatures out there, falling under what the humans claimed were 'mythological.' Funny really, how they were not that off in their descriptions of some." We stared at her expectantly before she laughed again. "I said some, not all. Obviously they were wrong about vampires. I mean, come on, a stake through the heart would kill _anyone_.

"Anyways, by govern I mean watch over. They are to assign the familial units, or whatever you want to refer to them as, to watch over certain areas within their region. My family was to watch over the area of North America and part of Europe. This included Italy." You could hear the gears moving in the heads of my family as things started to come into place.

"The Volturi were beginning to get out of hand. They were becoming power-hungry and were destroying other vampires as well as some other creatures. Demons, sprites, elves, gargoyles, you name it. By doing this, they were upsetting the natural balance between the different creatures and thus putting our way of life at risk.

"The Volturi claim that they do not want to risk exposure, but what they fail to see is that their rampage is putting every creature at risk. I was sent by Grandfather to try and negotiate with them. It obviously didn't work, seeing as how I'm here wrapped up like a mummy at the moment and sporting my fair share of cuts and bruises."

"Why did your grandfather send you? I know that even for your kind that you are still pretty young. Why not send someone with more experience?" Carlisle inquired.

"I have questioned that myself, but he never supplied me with an answer." I noticed how her small hands curled into small fists at the question. "I also cannot go against an order by the head of our clan so I had no choice but to follow it, no matter how illogical it may be."

"I see." Carlisle trailed off, strokin ghis chin in thought. "Was this all that you wish to discuss with us?" I noticed Alicia play with the hem of her shirt, a habit she had since she was little.

"There is more." She spoke, hesitantly once again before letting go of her shirt. "Ellias, my familiar you all saw when I came in last night, came and told me that Grandfather was sending people from the fire clan to deal with the Volturi and to fetch me as well." I could hear the unease in her voice and that made me worry.

"They are not too kind, I take it?" Carlisle ventured once again.

"No, they are the most aggressive of the four clans. They are the bullies you could say, claiming that the other clans are weak in comparisson to them. It is unnerving, to have them flaunt their fire like they own the Society." Her hands were clenched once more, anger radiating off her in thick waves. "I have no doubt they will most likely try and kill the Volturi." I looked to Jasper and he nodded, obviously catching onto what I was trying to convey to him. A calming wave spread over the room, making Alicia relax her hands and soften her face so the frown that was once there faded.

"Thank you, Jasper." Alicia stated, her eyes closed for a few moments before she opened them once again. "And I also have no doubt that whether I go with them by my own will or not, they will harm you all if I remain here." She continued, her voice getting softer by the end of her sentence.

"So you'll have to leave?" I ventured, my voice laced with my sadness at the thought of the young celestial leaving.

"I have to, so none of you will be harmed. You are the only family that I have." She muttered the last part, only to cover her mouth a moment later, fear playing into her eyes. We all looked at her expectantly, but she only looked down, not wanting to explain her words.

"But you don't have to leave so soon, right? How long until they arrive?"

"Ellias told me in about a week, maybe a little less. Knowing them, they will be to anxious and won't wait too long to come. The sooner I leave, the less likely they will be able to track me to you and the less likely any of you will be hurt in all this."

"What about you? Will you get hurt by them, if they are the bullies of the four clans?"

"I doubt it, but that is besides the point. You don't have any part in this so it's best if I left right away. There is no need for you to be dragged into this anymore than you have been." She looked down, a sad look on her face that most likely mirrored mine.

"If this includes the creatures of the world, then we do have a part in this, Alicia. Whether you want us to or not, we are already a part of this, probably before you were dragged into it as well." Carlisle reasoned. "So you might as well stay and we will deal with the fire clan when they arrived."

"I can't let you do that!" Alicia's head shot up at her exclamation. "I don't want to risk putting you all in danger! The fire clan are too dangerous for you to handle! I know vampires well enough to know that _fire_ can _kill you_!" She stood up towards the end of her words, her faced flushed red as she looked frantically at Carlisle. We heard Emmett's deep laughter and glared at him, demanding an explanation for his chuckles.

"Now you sound like Edward. You want to leave to protect us? Ha!" Alicia failed to see the humor in his words and turned back to Carlisle.

"I will not give the fire clan the opportunity to, as they say, 'rid the world of more vampires.' They absolutely despise vampires! Which is exactly why Grandfather is sending them to deal with the Volturi! Who better than someone who is repulsed by them!" A few tears escaped from Alicia's eyes, making her silver eyes appear darker.

"Rest assured, Alicia. We are more than able to take care of ourselves. You need not worry about our well-being in this. And you are not well enough to be leaving so you'd be better off staying." Carlisle said in a voice that left no room for argument.

I looked to Alicia, her tears falling faster as she looked at Carlisle, words she was dying to say stuck on the tip of her tongue. She glared at him before she turned and briskly walked out of the room. I got up and followed, determined to know why she was so worried.

--

-ALICIA POV-

Why did they not understand? Could they not see the danger in confronting the fire clan? They would be putting Miss Bella in danger as well! Why could they not see that? I walked out to the backyard, intent on geting some air. I stopped in front of the small, two-seater swing they had set up and sat down upon it with a huff.

I rubbed at my eyes, cursing myself for crying in front of everyone like that. When was the last time I had cried? Never since I had come to live with Grandfather had I cried. I wiped at my eyes, angered that the tears still fell. I let out a groan of frustration before standing, making move to take a walk into the forest to calm my nerves. Little did I expect to see Miss Alice standing in front of me.

"Miss Alice?!" I called in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing out here?" Miss Alice walked over, gently pushing back to sit on the swing and sat beside me. She slowly swung it back in forth before she replied.

"Checking on you of course. You can't exactly expect me to just let you go out into the forest by yourself when you were so hell-bent on leaving us, did you?" I rubbed at my eyes before giving her a questioning look but she merely pointed to her head, a smile on her face. "I can see the future, remember?" I sighed in defeat and turned to look at the ground instead.

"It's not like I _want_ to leave, Miss Alice." I whispered, still staring at the ground. I didn't want to see her sad; she was the last person I would want to make sad. It was not like her to be so, seeing as how she was the cheeriest person I've met.

"Then don't." She said firmly, placing her hand on my arm. "Like Carlisle said, we can take care of ourselves. This isn't the first time we've had to face something like this." I looked at her in question once again, waiting for her to ellaborate. "You didn't think we had some problems to face with a human knowing about us? That human being a complete klutz and danger magnet at that."

"Miss Bella?" She nodded, a small smile playing upon her face.

"Right. She wanted to leave as well, thinking that it was her fault for being with us that all these problems arrised. And Edward wanted us to leave her because he thought it was his." She chuckled a bit. "Those two, it's like they're made for eachother."

"But this is different."

"How so?"

"It just is." I concluded lamely. "It's not just vampires your facing anymore, Miss Alice. The fire clan-"

"Fire clan this. Fire clan that. I'm honestly tired of you telling us that they are these crazy powerful people."

"But they are, Miss Alice!"

"Says you. You said so yourself that you're not that experienced, right? Well, we are. We've been taking care of ourselves long before we met Bella and even before we had met you. So there's no need to worry."

"But-"

"No buts. Just let us handle it, ok?" She pulled me into a hug and I noticed that my tears had yet to stop falling. I opened my mouth to argue but she held me tighter. "No buts." I nodded, not having the energy anymore to argue anyways. I nestled my face into her cold shoulder, finding comfort in the embrace.

I wasn't sure how long we were outside, but it must have been a while for the sun, though hidden by the clouds, began to set. I pulled away from her arms and looked up at the darkening sky. Miss Alice followed my gaze and we sat in silence for a but longer.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me suddenly. I kept my gaze at the sky and waited a few seconds before replying.

"Mama and Papa." I muttered softly, closing my eyes as a slight breeze passed us and I reveled in the feel of my element surrounding me.

"Really? How are they?" I could feel her gaze upon me as she awaited my answer.

"...they died.."

* * *

Well, this is an interesting turn of events. More of Alicia's past has been revealed as well as the nature of her kind. I hope that I haven't lost anyone with my explanations and what not. So, that being said, son't forget to tell me your thoughts and review! Just hit the little button

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	6. Chapter 5: Hunting and Happenings

Hello again! glad that you are all enjoying More Than Myths as much as I'm writing it. Well, not much else to say, so here's chapter 5!

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICE POV-

I stared at Alicia, trying to soak in the words she had just uttered to me. They died? How? When? Why? I had so many questions to ask her. I had clearly not expected this answer--and I had not looked ahead to see her answer. I thought that maybe I should have, as to prevent myself from asking the question to begin with.

I eyed her as to gauge her feelings on the topic, but her still face told me nothing. At this moment, I wish I had Jasper's powers to feel what she was feeling at the moment, but then cast the thought away. I did not want to experience the pain she must feel due to the loss of her parents. But what would I know? I still have Esme and Carlisle here with me.

I did not know what to say now as I still looked at her face, pointed towards the sky with her eyes closed. She looked so at peace and it seemed like she had not just told me what she had. It was one of those moments where you would want to look at this particular point in time and burn it into your memory.

"Do you not have any questions?" She asked me suddenly, her voice soft as she slowly opened her eyes. That was when I saw the emotions running wildly through them. Her eyes gave away her feelings as I could make out the hurt, the sadness, the pain. It was almost too much to bare, seeing them play in her glazed eyes as she remained facing the now-dark sky.

"Yes." I said after a long pause.

"Will you not ask them?" She finally turned to look at me and I could not stand to look her in the eyes for any longer. I turned my gaze towards the sky, like she had been previously doing, with my eyes closed as well.

"No."

"Why not? You want to know, do you not?"

"Because," I turned to stare back into her eyes, "I can tell you don't want to talk about it. So I won't force you to." I smiled at her. "And enough of this proper 'do you not,' 'will you not' speak. It's weird when you talk like that, honestly." She faced me and we held gazes for a few minutes before she turned away.

"Sorry." was her muttered reply as I could hear the sadness creep into her voice. Until now, she was able to hold an even tone. I pulled her into a hug once again as I could feel her shoulders begin to slightly tremble. She shocked me by pulling away and standing up. I sent her a questioning gaze as she only smiled weakly at me. "I'm going to take a walk, ok? And don't worry; I'm not leaving. Well, not yet anyways."

"Alright. Be careful." She nodded at my words and turned and made her way to the treeline, disappearing within it a few moments later. I stared at the forest before me, worry evident in my eyes as well as posture. Grudgingly, I tore my gaze away and walked back inside. If there ever was a time I needed Jasper's calming, now was one of them.

--

It was hours before she managed to make her way back home--by then it was well past midnight. Bella gad long since gone home, Edward with her of course. I watched as Alicia closed the door softly behind her, probably a force of habit to stay quiet than to actually prevent from 'waking' us up. From my perch at the bottom of the stairs, I could see that she had been--as I suspected-crying.

She looked over at me and smiled once again, not as weakly, though not that strongly either. She walked passed me, placing a hand on my shoulder as she walked by, then continued on towards her bedroom. With one last fleeting glance at me--I was now in the hallway upstairs--she closed the door and retired for the night. I turned towards my bedroom to find it open, Jasper standing in its doorway and looking in the direction of Alica's room.

"Is she all right?" My husband shifted his gaze to me at my words.

"Not entirely, but I can tell that she has accepted it, though not completely." We both looked back towards her door, matched expressions of worry and confusion set upon our faces.

--

-ALICA POV-

I couldn't sleep last night, not with the memories that were drudged up yesterday. I rolled onto my side, staring out of the open window. Ellias was snoozing softly next to me, curled up into a furry little ball on my pillow. I smiled despite the flurry of emotions running through my body and petted her softly, accidentally waking her up. She unfurled herself, stretching out with a wide yawn.

_Morning Alicia! _she chirped happily before she turned to face me, her cheery disposition was lost the moment she caught sight of me. She eyed me for a few moments before she darted up my arm and onto my shoulder, curling herself around my neck. _You told them, huh?_

I could not find words at the moment as the memory worked its way into my consciousness and I nodded meekly. I petted her softly on her head as she nuzzled my neck--something she always did for my comfort. I smiled softly at the thought and stood to walk into my bathroom to get ready for the day.

A half hour had passed before I emerged from my bedroom to start the day. It was Sunday, meaning everyone had no school until tomorrow. I wasn't sure if Miss Alice had mentioned my parents to anyone else--other than maybe Mister Jasper of course. As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by the sight of Miss Bella enjoying her breakfast, which consisted of toast, cereal, and juice. To my surprise, there was another meal, a duplicate of hers, in the empty chair next to her.

She looked up at me upon my entrance and smiled, gesturing towards the meal next to her. I returned the smile in thanks as I sat next to her, greeted Esme--who was in the kitchen as well--and began my meal. Again, I was surprised that only Mrs. Esme and Miss Bella were in the kitchen. I looked to the mother of the house with a questioning stare. She seemed to understand my unasked question.

"Everyone went hunting today and should be back by tomorrow afternoon." She answered simply, the same motherly smile on her face as always. "I volunteered to stay behind, seeing as how I hunted the other day or so." I nodded to her explanation, bringing my now empty plate towards the sink, intent on washing it. As I began to scrub it clean however, Mrs. Esme popped behind me and ushered me back to the table. "Don't worry, I'll wash it."

"Are you sure? I was the one who ate; it's only right that I should wash it." She smiled at me as light, musical laughter poured from her mouth.

"Call it a feeling of nostalgia. It has been a while since I've washed the dishes of a child of mine, other than Bella's of course." I understood, relaxing into my seat more as I watched Bella move to try to wash her own dish, only to be guided away as I had been. I laughed as the teenager put up a futile fight, only to be sitting next to me as Mrs. Esme continued with the dishes, humming a tune I did not know. I realized something then: I was going to miss this when I left.

A sense of dread filled me at that moment as I realized that I might not see them again. I had found my second family and I was going to lose it in less than a week, no doubt in my mind that I would not be able to return. Grandfather would not be pleased when he saw me, seeing as how I failed to complete the task appointed to me by him himself. I realized another thing at this point: I did not want to return back home.

Well, I did, but then again, I didn't. Life was not so grand there, yet I had a small handful of people who I cared about there. I was torn, whether or not I should leave. I brushed my indecisiveness aside. I had to leave; if I stayed, who knew what troubles I would bring. I did not want to unleash angry celestials on them due to my refusal to return home. They did not deserve that burden and I would rather die than place that on them.

Though Miss Alice and Mr. Carlisle had argued the family could survive, I still felt that the fact should not be tested. I shook my head slowly, trying to rid myself of the bothersome thoughts so early in the morning. I will make the most of what little time I will spend here and leave when the time is given. No point in not making good memories here, I argued to myself.

I heard soft thumps coming from the stairs and I knew right away my familiar was in search of something to feast upon. I smiled as she came into view, making a bee-line towards me. She hopped onto my lap and then to my shoulder from there, nuzzling my cheek with hers.

"You knew I was coming down here to eat, so why did you stay up there?" I questioned my furry friend.

_I honestly don't know._ She told me after a long pause.

"You really are hopeless, huh?" I heard her laughter in my mind and I softly petted her head. "You know, you're getting heavy." I teased lightly, making her glare at me. "You shouldn't use me as your seat, especially when I'm still somewhat sore from my injuries." Her glare remained as I picked her up and set her onto the table. "Why don't you change forms and feed yourself? I know you came down here for food."

_If I must. I don't want to trouble Mrs. Esme. _

"Yes, that would be rude." Before I could say anything else, she hopped down from the table, landing softly on the floor. The tell-tale glow engulfed her and my eyes widened. Her body was a blob of glowling white light and I knew what was happening. I jumped from my chair and went to hug her growing form, my wings coming out of my back and ripping the back of the shirt upon its emergence.

"There we are!" She cried happily as she stopped glowing. My wings, thankfully, covered her naked form, keeping her hidden from Miss Bella's view. I heard Esme laughing softly as Ellias realized what had just happened.

"Change back and go grab some of my clothes from upstairs! We don't need a repeat of that one time when you forgot and stood stark naked in front of about twenty odd people!" I could hear her stuttering at me as I glared at her. She stuttered some more as she nodded, glowing again and shrinking down, back into her animal form.

_One time! Will you let it go! I said I was sorry for embarassing you. And it was Ramses fault! He got me drunk!_

"You and I both know you were well aware of your alcohol intake that night, as well as Ramses's intent to see you naked." I felt Miss Bella's as well as Mrs. Esme's eyes on me as I continued. "And probably more if I hadn't gotten you clothes from someone's laundry line."

_Fine! Whatever!_ she huffed hopping back towards the stairs. _I'll get the clothes and make you happy. Just _please_, stop bringing that up, okay? It was just as embarassing for you as it was me._

"I'll stop bringing it up when you learn. And apprently, you haven't. Now I need a new shirt. I don't think Miss Alice will be very happy when she finds out I ruined my shirt, which might I add, is actually Miss Rosalie's. Now I have two vampires after me. I hope your happy!" I called after her while crossing my arms, her form disappearing as she went upstairs. I looked at Miss Bella, who was staring at me curiously. I had no doubt she was trying to make something of the small conversation that had just occured.

"If your wondering, a familiar and their master have a telapathic link, allowing us to communicate in their animal form. And you have just seen her human form." She nodded slowly, no doubt still soaking up the information I fed her. "As for Ramses, he is the familiar of my friend Ra." I laughed softly. "Everyone found it hilarious that he named his familiar Ramses**(1)**." Miss Bella laughed, obviously catching the hilarity of the statement which I was glad for; I was not up to an Egyptian history lesson right now.

--

After Ellias got dressed, as well as myself getting a new shirt--much to my disliking-- Miss Bella and I were lounging on the back patio as Mrs. Esme was busy bustling around her garden once more. My familiar friend was helping Mrs. Esme with her garden, decked out in some clothes I borrowed from Miss Alice--she had stowed them in my closet, obviously predicting what would happen today. I made note to actually go shopping with Miss Alice; I don't think Miss Rosalie appreciates me borrowing her clothes.

Miss Bella was taken aback by Ellias's human form. _Speaking of the familiar in question_. I turned to look at her and took in the form I had not seen in a good few months. Her hair was the same carmel color that her fur was, falling just past her shoulderblades. A fluffy tail emerged from her lower back, swaying in accordance to her current mood of happiness. Her thin and lean body reached a height of possibly 5'1", a bit shorter than myself. I'd guage that she wasn't that much taller than Miss Alice either. She had an oval face and pale skin, making her lavender eyes stand out in contrast. She must have felt my gaze upon her for she looked over at me smiling, her small fangs peaking out as she did so.

I felt a stong breeze drift passed us, making me close my eyes as to enjoy it further. A smile tugged at my lips as an idea formulated in my head. I opened my eyes once again, focusing on Ellias's back. I felt another breeze come towards us and I smiled, beginning to manipulate my element around me. I turned my focus on a pile of fertilizer that sit to my familiar's right. You can only guess what was on my mind.

I peered to my left for a brief moment, catching Miss Bella's eyes. She smiled mischievously at me, catching onto my prankish attitude. She made no move to stop me and the look in her eyes only seemed to fuel my actions as I turned once again to the fertilizer. In a quick moment I pushed the air towards it, sending fertilizer to the left. To my immediate horror, I had misjudged the strength of the current I sent and overshot my target. I watched in agonizing shock as the wind blew the fertilizer away from Ellias...

...And directly to Mrs. Esme. I panicked as I saw her head turned in time to see the smelly soil come her way. I saw her eyes widened and heard Miss Bella gasp beside me. Before we knew it, the fertilizer had collided with Mrs. Esme, coating her in a layer of the offending dirt. I covered my face with my hand, trying to hide my blush of embarassment as well as wishing I was sucked into a hole in the ground.

I heard Ellias's loud guffaws and peeked threw my fingers. My familiar was laughing loudly, going so far as to roll on the ground. I glared at her before peering over at Mrs. Esme, guilt playing onto my face as I removed my hand to see the whole scene. Mrs. Esme was still in her crouch, her eyes wide as she gaze down at her now-dirty clothes. She coughed out some of the offensive soil and turned to me with a look I couldn't exactly decipher. I shrunk back into my seat as I felt the guilt poor over me.

"I-I'm s-ss-s-so s-ss-so-rry Mrs. Esme!" I stuttered out, covering my face once more. I heard her stand and make her way over towards me. I chanced a look at her when I felt her presence in fornt of me. "I-I didn't mean to get i-it all over you! Honest!" To my surprise, she started to laugh lightly, using her hand to try and mask the sound but failing completely. My eyes widened as her laughter grew louder with each passing second before it turned into a full blown laugh, though not as extreme as the still-guffawing Ellias.

"It's quite alright." Mrs. Esme reassured me once she got her laughter under control. "I know I wasn't the intentional target." She winked at me before turning to gaze at my gasping familiar over her shoulder. "You just need to work on your control a bit more before you start pranking with your wind next time, ok?" I nodded mutely, not knowing what to say. I watched as Mrs. Esme walked inside, stating she was going to take a shower and do some laundry.

"That. Was. Scary." I heard Miss Bella say, her words chopped up by her unhidden shock. I looked over and saw a smile play onto her lips then as she succumbed to laughter as well. It wasn't long until I joined in the laughter as well.

--

The rest of the day remained light and relaxing after that. Ellias still laughed everytime she noticed me stare guiltily at Mrs. Esme from time to time. Other than that, nothing else went wrong. Miss Bella stayed until about nine before heading off home, saying she had to feed Charlie before he induldged on pizza again. We all bid her a farewell and she left shortly after.

I was currently in the kitchen, preparing a late dinner for Ellias and I. My familiar had gone off to watch some TV, leaving me to cook and Mrs. Esme in the kitchen to assist me--I lost the argument on whether or not she would help. That woman has the kind of look that will just make you surrender. Silence fell upon us as she cut up the vegatables for the sauce for the pasta I was making.

"So how have you been, Alicia?" Mrs. Esme inquired softly. I stopped in my stirring of the pasta to look at her breifly. I sighed and resumed my stirring before answering.

"I've been fine, thank you. You all have been kind to me during my stay here." I felt her eyes on my back as I busied myself with preparing the toast to accompany our meal.

"I was refering to the time between the last time we saw you and now, but it is nice to hear that you are enjoying your stay." I ceased my movement altogether and tensed up. Had Miss Alice told her about my parents? I was unsure on how to answer, unsure if she knew or not. I felt her step behind me, hugging me from behind. "Alice told me, if that is what you are wondering. I'm sorry to hear about it."

She turned me around and looked me in the eyes. Her topaz were filled with grief and I then remembered that she lost two good friends too. She pulled me back into an embrace and softly stroked my hair, just like Mama and Miss Alice would do. I idly thought of how Mrs. Esme was like the second mother of my life and I hugged her tightly, enjoying the feeling of being held by a mother figure.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I buried my head into her shoulder to try and stop them. When was the last time I was held like this? I reveled in the gentle gesture as she continued to brush her fingers through my hair. I pulled back after a while, looking up into Mrs. Esme's kind eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled in return.

"Thank you." I said softly, causing her to smile more and kiss my forehead. I stepped fully out of her embrace and we went back to cooking once again. I heard soft footfalls retreat from the kitchen, no doubt Ellias was eavesdropping on us. I, for one, didn't care; I was still high off of the moment Mrs. Esme and I had just shared to let anything bother me now.

--

-ALICE POV-

Our family huntin trip--minus Esme--was refreshing; it had been a while since we hunted together. We made our way home, returning the afternoon of the next day, just like we planned. It was Monday, meaning we had school, but neither of us went. Well, Edward did. But he doesn't count, seeing as how Bella was at school and God know's he can't go long without seeing her.

I walked into the living room to see Alicia and Esme holding a conversation that I didn't pay much mind to. I had seen what had transpired last night and I smiled at the two. They looked up upon my entrance, each sending a smile of their own in greeting. Esme stood, saying her good-byes to Alicia before leaving to go find her husband.

Alicia made room for me to sit next to her on the two-seater couch and silence fell between us for a few moments. She looked towards me suddenly, her silver gaze boring into my golden one. She seemed to be searching my eyes for something, I didn't know what. She seemed to find what she was looking for because she smiled and latched onto me.

I surely did not see this coming--that seems to be happening a lot lately. I made note to investigate that later. I returned the sudden embrace, not quite sure why she was latching onto me like when she was little. She pulled away soon after, looking me in the eyes with a radient smile on her face. She stood then, placing a sisterly kis son my cheek before making her way towards the stairs. She left me baffled, but she turned before she was on the first step on the stairs.

"Thank you, Alice." She said, the same smile still upon her face, before she retreated upstairs to her room.

"Your welcome?" I muttered, sure she could hear me. _Wait a minute. Did she just...?_ I jumped off the couch and ran at vampire speed to her room. I flung open the door and saw her with a bundle of clothes in her hands, making her way to her bathroom. She looked at me curiously, but I just ran up to her, latching onto her just as she had downstairs.

"Miss Alice?" She asked, clearly baffled. I started jumping up and down, making her jump with me since I had yet to let go. "Is everything ok?" I pulled back a little as to see her face. my own face was sporting a wide smile as her's still held utter confusion.

"You called me Alice! No Miss!" Her eyes widened.

"No I didn't! Your hearing must be off. I clearly said 'Miss Alice!'"

"Nope! You said Alice, plain and simple, no 'Miss!'"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too! And now we're going shopping!"

"No- What?!" Before she could form a complete and coherent sentence, I pulled her downstairs, out the front door, and into my car. By the time she realized what was happening, we were half-way to Port Angeles.

--

* * *

**(1)** In ancient Eygpt, Ramses was said to be the son of Ra. Thought I's add that little history lesson. And don't you think its funny that a guy names Ra named his familiar Ramses?

Well, I hope this chapter amused you as much as it did me. I thought I'd throw in the little moment between Esme and Alicia, as to add more behind Esme's motherly character. I think I suceeded, but that's for you to decide. Leave your thoughts in a review! Jsut hit the little button

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	7. Chapter 6: Encounters and Memories

wow, i feel bad. i completely forgot to place my disclaimer! well, as we all know, the glorious characters from the Twilight Series belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! And we all love her for their creation! ha, now everything's right. I must say, today was a good day, what with completing this chapter AND the release of BREAKING DAWN! YAY! -insert happy dance- now, enjoy the chapter and Breaking Dawn if you got it XD

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICE POV-

A few days had passed since we went hunting, making it closer to the end of the given week until the celestials came. We were all anxious for their arrival, but no one more than Alicia. The past few days, she seemed more at ease and calm. I was a bit suspicious of her actions, but a quick look at her future told me she wasn't up to anything.

We were currently lounging around the lving room, talking idly to pass the time. Everyone had their homework completed--well those who had homework--and had plenty of time to kill, seeing as how it was barely past five o'clock. I gazed at Alicia, who was conversing with Bella happily, and noticed how she was a little tense today.

I managed to get my desired shopping trip out of her--I laughed mentally at her stupified expression when we arrived at the shopping mall in Port Angeles--and she actually enjoyed it, just as I had seen. I had gotten her a new wardrobe for her room. I couldn't help but do it; it was just unlike me if I didn't, don't you agree?

I let my thoughts wander over everything that has recently happened. Alicia had arrived so suddenly, but was welcomed. She was like the little sister I never had--before Bella--and I made note to express that fact. Due to our tendency to drift away from humans, we had not been able to interact with small children like her when we first met her.

It was new and exhilarating to interact with a child such as her, playing, laughing, and taking her places. Yes, I could do that with my siblings, yet it was not the same as with a little kid, you must understand. I became attached to her as she to me and we were nearly inseparable when I visited. She had the habit of clinging to me at every opportunity and I releshed in it.

In the years following our first meeting, I began to see her as the little sister my siblings and I desired--or in Esme's case, the little girl she always wanted to raise. Pay mind that we had no intention of kidnapping her--I had thought about that at one time, just for a day of course--and her parents were happy that she was interacting so well with us.

Alicia was a shy girl when we met her, always clinging to her mother's legs or hiding in her father's chest. It was so adorable and I had managed to capture some on film--I had them hidden somewhere, I would have to look for them later. It took a few more visits before she showed signs of coming out of her shell and showing everyone that she was smarter and more mature than we were lead to believe.

Her father had boasted about how she was the top of her age group when it came to academics--we're not usre how their education system works--and was almost as high when it came to physical activities. Edward decided on time to put her intellect to the test and let's just say he refused to talk to her for the following three visits. It was a thrill to see someone out-smart the smartest of our siblings.

Loud footsteps could be heard down the stairs, making all the conversations and my thoughts cease at the sound. Every head turned toward the source to see Ellias stomping down the stairs with a frantic look on her face and panic in her eyes. She was looking directly at Alicia and I knew something was up.

--

-ALICIA POV-

My familiar came rushing down the stairs and I knew right away something had happened. We made eye contact and she began to feed me the information via our mental connection.

_They're here! Not that far either!_ My eyes widened as I got up from my seat and rushed to the back porch. Today wasn't very cloudy, leaving you to see patches of blue sky between the clouds yet the sun was still hidden. Well, once blue sky anyways; instead of tell-tale blue, the sky was alight in an orange glow. The sun didn't begin to set until around eight so the possiblity of the sunset casting this glow was ruled out.

"We need to get away from here." I spoke lowly to my familiar, who had come up behind me. "We can't lead them here."

_What about them? They won't be happy with us leaving like this. Especially since they were so against us leaving in the first place. _

"I don't want to leave, but I don't want them to fight the fire-users of all people. Especially with Miss Bella here." I looked back at her, seeing her nod at my explanation. "Can you keep them here?"

"Of course." She spoke aloud, smiling widely. I nodded and made my way through the forest towards where I knew they would be. There was a lot of them so sensing them was no trouble. I cast a fleeting glance over my shoulder, seeing the house engulfed in a transparent, carmel dome. I faced ahead once more, hoping Ellias was truly able to keep them put--its been decades since she has had to use her powers like this.

--

-ALICE POV-

After Ellias had rushed downstairs, she and Alicia had rushed outside. We all sat, confused by what was going on. No one made move to get up to invesigate, but we were soon taken out of our stupor--we heard low murmers of Alicia talking to Ellias--and moved. As I stood, I was overcome with a vision, making the rest of my family stop and watch me. I growled in frustration as my vision left me.

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked, concerned over my growl.

"Alicia's leaving us here!" I shouted darting over towards the door, my family in tow. Upon reaching outside, Alicia was no where to be seen. Ellias stood on the edge of our property, just before the forest edge. She sat Indian-style, her eyes closed and her hands glowing a bright khaki color. There was some sort of wall glowing the same color behind her--she was facing us--and we followed it only to find it covered our whole house. "Where's Alicia!"

"She's left and told me to keep you here." Ellias told us, not opening her eyes. "And I promised her that I would and I intend to keep my promise."

"You can't keep us here."

"Actually, I can." Emmett rushed towards the glowing dome and swung at it, his fist colliding with a resounding _SMACK_. We were shocked to see him flung back and into the wall of the house. He got up, dusting plaster and wood from his hair and clothes, all the while glaring at the dome that had gotten the best of him.

"Point proven." Jasper muttered under his breath. I seethed and sat down with a huff. Corssing my arms, I closed my eyes in hopes of reigning in my anger. Jasper sent a calming wave my way but it did little to help me. I stood suddenly, running over towards the dome and furiously began pounding against it.

"Alicia! You get your ass back her this instance so I can kick some sense into it! I know you can hear me! You better get back here or else...I don't know what else but it won't be good! Alicia!" I heard Ellias chuckling softly and I snapped my gaze towards her.

"The barrier prevents sound and scent from getting through. It also prevents people from the outside to see that we are on the inside. You cannot be seen, heard, or smelled. Where the barrier begins and ends, it just appears to be an empty spot. So you efforts are futile at the moment. She is long gone anyways, so she can't hear you either way." I growled and stalked my way towards her.

"You can communicate to her, correct?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then you can relay my little message to her then: If she doesn't get her butt back here and let us out, I'm going to fry her!" Ellias winced at the volume of my voice but otherwise didn't show any reaction.

"I'll relay it to her, only because I want to see her reaction." A few moments passed before I heard Ellias's laugh.

"So?"

"She said, and I quote, 'You shouldn't yell, Miss Alice. You're hurting my familiar's ears, and she is connected to me, so you could say your hurting mine.'"

"That's irrelevent at the moment! We told you we could handle it and then you go and do something rash! What were you thinking?!"

" 'Yes, you did say that, but could you really take them on with Miss Bella there? You would not have enough time to get her away from it, without them tracking her. Would you really want Miss Bella in danger?' Hey, she makes sense!" Ellias added the last part with a sly smile and a chuckle.

"We would have figured something out. It's not like its the first time something like this has happened with Bella around. We handled it then, we could handle it now." I glanced back at Bella, who seemed troubled, no doubt thinking that she was a burden once again. I made note to have a talk to her about that later or maybe have Edward do that.

" 'Well, you could have, but I didn't want you to risk it this time. For all we know, that could have been skill or maybe just dumb luck. This is different, you must remember, these are not vampires.' "

"Regardless, it is our family who would be fighting them. We know our strengths and weaknesses. You should allow us to make our own choices on the issue."

" 'You got me there. But the whole point of this was so your family _didn't_ have to fight. Besides, it's too late now anyways.' "

"What do you mean?" After a long silence, I grasped Ellias's shoulders and shook her. "Alicia!"

"She has stopped replying, Miss Alice." I could feel the tension in the air as I slid to my knees, wracked with worry as my anger left me. I was aware of Jasper coming and pulling me into his embrace. I fell back into it, desperately seeking his comfort right now. I frantically peeked into Alicia's future and screamed when I was unable to see anything. What was going on?!

--

-ALICIA POV-

I cut communications with Ellias for now, not wanting to hear Miss Alice berate me anymore; it made me want to turn around, run straight to her, and apologize. But I couldn't do that; I had to deal with the issue at hand and save my apologies for later. I only hoped that she would forgive me. Her and everyone else for that matter.

I slowed to a stop, figuring I was far enough away from the house to confront the fire-users. They did not keep me waiting long, as they showed up not but two minutes later. I counted heads, finding that there was a dozen, give or take a few who might be in the cover of the dense foilage. I knew none of them and they all held matching looks: a look of boredom and annoyance. I had no doubt they did not want to play retrieval for another clan, let alone the _air_ clan.

Like with nature, water and fire are opposites, just as air and earth are. Well, in the fire clan's eyes, they see the air clan as useless. They only believed that our worth was in fueling their flames with our air, nothing more, nothing less. It was degrading, to have people think of us this way, but we could not change their minds--they were all stubborn like that.

A woman stepped forward, garbed in the traditional clothing of a fire-user: a tight red vest with a white undershirt to prevent showing too much. It was fastened around the waist by a deep orange sash. It was accompanied by skin-tight black pants and matching black boots. Long, knuckle gloves wrapped tightly around her hands, coming to an end at the elbow. Each and everyone of them shared another unique quality outside their clothing: piercing red eyes that just seemed to look right through you.

"I'm quite certain you know why we are here, so I shall spare us the time and not explain it. You are to come with us and we will take you back to your Grandfather." She said, her voice seemed to drawl on in monotone, conveying her feeling of not wanting to be here.

"And if I refuse?" I questioned, my voice strong though I was shaking on the inside.

"Then we'll have ta' get a bit ruff with ya." stated a burly looking one as he stepped forward; his physique rivaled Emmett's, making me cringe mentally. "Yer Grandfather gave us leeway to use force if necessary. And I've been just _**itching**_ta' get some of ma' anger out. I dun think ya want ta' be tha' outlet of ma' anger now, do ya?"

"I hardly believe that my Grandfather would appreciate you grinding me into a pulp."

"Not a pulp. Maybe a puddle would be more accurate." mumbled the burly one as the woman silenced him with a glare.

"If need be, we will use force. I don't think you want to take him on." she stated, gesturing to the big one as he cracked his nuckles. "And I really don't want to be transporting a bloody mess back to the Society, so you best come willingly." Her eyes flashed dangerously towards the end, showing that she was not one to toy with.

"And if I still refuse?" I ventured bravely.

"Ah tha' heck with it!" The burly one shouted. Before his commander--as I had mentally dubbed her--could retrain him, he shot forward, using his large wings to propell his weight faster. I easily side-stepped--with his size, he was achingly slow--and sent him toppling over with a well-placed kick to the back.

He howled in fury as he stood back up to charge me once again. I continued to duck and weave under his punches, but they seemed to be growing faster with each swing. I had underestimated him due to his size; he was alarmingly growing faster. Before I knew what had happened, he knocked me back, landing a solid blow just beneath my collar bone. I wheezed as I flew back, stumbling to a stop and holding my throbing chest. He went to charge at me once more, but was stopped by his commander.

"Another chance: will you come willingly? I don't think I want to stop him next time. You do have quite a tongue on you." I glared at her as she said those words. I did not want to fight nor did I wish to return. I had no choice on the matter; I did not know how long Ellias was able to keep the barrier up and I did not want them to discover the Cullens either. I stood up, still glaring at her, and nodded. "Wise choice." She nodded to the burly man who only grinned.

"We din't say anythin' 'bout leavin' ya conscious, now did we?" His grin widened as did my eyes. I felt the others close in around me and I cursed loudly. Why am I always outnumbered like this? It's hardly fair. Then everything went black.

--

-ALICE POV-

Hours drudged passed as we sat outside. The sun had set long ago but no one bothered about it. We didn't know what time it was--no one had thought to go inside to check the time--but it was clearly late. Bella could be seen nodding off every so often; she had called Charlie to tell him that I had requested to stay the night due to a project due the next day. He, of course, agreed since I was handed the phone when he began to question the idea.

I made Edward talk to Bella about what was said ealier--you know, the tidbit about her being a burden--and the guilty expression left her face. I didn't want my sister to be thinking anything ludacrous such as that.

My gaze turned back to Ellias, who seemed to be sleeping, given by her even breathing. Every so often, a part of her would twitch, be it her tail, her leg, or her finger. She had stopped talking when Alicia had cut communication with her. The thought made me growl; I was still angered by what she had done.

Even more hours ticked by and morning was soon upon us. We all looked to Ellias, wondering if she would let us out for school or anything. She was still where she has been the past half-day, hands glowing and eyes closed. I could not take anymore of her silence and marched over.

"Ellias!" I growled lowly.

"Yes, Miss Alice?" was her calm replay; seems she wasn't sleeping at all.

"You can let us out now. It's been over half a day. We all need to go to school so Charlie doesn't suspect something is up." She didn't reply right away, but her brow furrowed.

"I can't yet, Miss Alice."

"And why not? The celestials are sure to be long gone now and there is no immediate danger if they are."

"Because they are not gone yet. I can feel them prowling not far from the barrier. Though most of them left with Alicia to the Society."

"So Alicia's gone then." I stated more that questioned, as was a habit of everyone in our family. My mood seemed to dip a bit more at the thought but I quickly shook it off--a calming wave from Jasper helped as well.

"Yes, though she did not leave willingly. In fact, if it was not for the fire-users coming, I have no doubt she would have stayed here."

"What makes you say that?"

"She told me so. And even if she didn't, you forget that I share a connection with her. I am a part of her so it would be crazy for me not to know."

"She seemed so adament about leaving though." I thought back to the argument we had in Carlisle's study.

"Only because she believed it would keep you from fighting an unecessary fight. She so damn stubborn that way; always doing what she believes is right. She puts the "stubborn as a mule" phrase to shame." I smiled despite the situation, remembering how Alicia was like when she was little.

--

FLASHBACK

--

_"Miss Alice! I don't think I need this much clothes!" exclaimed an exasperated child. I looked to my young celestial friend as she pouted. I had convinced her to go shopping once more--its not often I get to shop for a child--telling her it was the only way I would spend time with her today. This was a lie; I would have spent time with her regardless of the setting or time. But she didn't know that._

_"It's ok. Think of it as my present to you."_

_"But it's _soooooooooo _much! I can't take it." _

_"Of course you can. I'm giving it to you. You can't give back a present."_

_"Yes you can! Because I'm not going to keep this!" She sat on the ground in the parking lot--we had just finished putting our bags into the car--and crossed her arms. "I will not take it." She pouted further, glaring at the trunk of the car where the clothes resided. _

_"Alicia, we need to leave. I promised your Mama I'd have you back for dinner." _

_"I won't move until you say you'll keep the clothes." She crossed her little arms, making her appear even more adorable. I felt my resolve slipping._

_"I can't keep them, Alicia; they are all in your size. I can't possibley keep them; I would have no use for them."_

_"Not my problem, Miss Alice." At times, it was hard to believe this girl was still a child--by celestial standards of course, given that she was twenty-seven in human years. _

_"Alicia, we need to head back to your house."_

_"Not until you say I don't have to keep them." I a let out a loud sigh of exasperation; this girl was too stubborn!"_

--

END FLASHBACK

--

I cringed at the memory; she argued with me for a good half-hour before I finally gave in, just so we could leave. The thought of picking her up and strapping her into the car had not occured to me and maybe it was for the best. I did not think people seeing me place a struggling child into a car unwillingly would be good. I did, however, give her the clothes before I left--she couldn't protest seeing as how I shoved them into her closet.

"Are you going to go to her when they leave?" Jasper asked quietly as he stepped up behind me.

"Yes." Ellias replied in a whisper, before smiling. "Who else is going to take care of her?"

"We can." I muttered as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why can't she understand that she can stay here with us?"

"Because she believes she can sacrifice her wants to make sure others are safe and happy."

"But this won't make us happy."

"No, but it will keep you safe. And to her, its either one or both; she cannot accept none at all."

"She could have stayed, then she would still have one of those." I argued.

"If she were to pick from the two, she would rather pick safe. 'If you are not safe, you cannot be happy' is what she told me."

"That doesn't make any sense." I heard Jasper say, obviously just thinking aloud.

"It makes sense to her." was all Ellias said. We didn't speak again for a long time.

--

* * *

I noticed I hadn't put much about the relationship between Alice and Alicia. I will exlain more on it, but I think what I included in the beginning of the chapter is enough for the time being. If not, then I will expand on it. Next chapter contains the mysterious Society that Alicia is from. Aren't you curious about that? I know I am. I should have it up soon, as I've written half of it so far. I can't be too sure. School's going to start back up soon and I still have some summer work to finish up before then. We'll see what happens. So, enough from me. REVIEW! :P just hit the little button

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings and Challenges

Well, here we are again. Chapter 7 it seems this time. Ha, school starts in roughly a week and few days. -sigh- fun. Oh well, so without further delays, here you are. Enjoy!

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICIA POV-

I awoke sometime later, a feeling of familiarity hung around me. I left my fingers brush along the fabric beneath me and I knew instantly where I was. I sat up, eyes still closed, and swung my legs over the side of the bed I rested upon. Without opening my eyes, I knew I would be able to move about this room without trouble. Slowly, I opened them, taking in the white walls with silver accents.

To my left, I saw the tall, double door entrance made of heavy oak wood. I remembered when I was younger that I had trouble opening it. Across from me was the glass entrance to the balcony that over-looked the vast garden of the courtyard. My vision trailed to my right, seeing the entrance to my bathroom and the door to the closet next to it.

A sigh escaped my lips as I stood, moving to walk into the closet. I would need to change and see Grandfather--it was routine for me to see him as soon as I returned. Grandfather has been sending me to meetings and such with other families and clans as was the duty of the heir.

Another sigh escaped me as I looked at the wardrobe, all a mesh of silver and white. The clothes varied from formal to casual and even contained the traditional clothing worn by my clan. I grabbed the traditional--Grandfather required me to wear it when I met with him upon my arrival home--and slipped it on, releshing how soft the fabric felt against my skin.

Our clans traditional garb was, of course, a theme of white and silver. I slipped into the white long-sleeved top and buttoned it up. It left my stomach and back bare, allowing me to move more freely--as this outfit was also used in battle--though the sleeves that flowed out might get in the way. The pants were soon tugged on, tight around the waist yet flowing out a little at the end, covering my silver boots a little. I ran my fingers over the silver accents of my shirt and wondered what awaited me in the main room.

Figuring I could not delay this meeting any longer, I pulled my long hair back into a ponytail and left the room. I made my way down the winding hallways; anyone who had not been here before would have gotten lost by now. As I expertly maneuvered the corriders, I heard the soft chatter of those residing in the rooms. I could hear mention of me every once in a while, sometimes with worry, sometimes with scorn. I did not let it effect me much; it was nothing new to me.

I came to a stop at large, decorative doors that marked the entrance to the main room. I rapt my knuckles along its polished surface, letting my fingers trail over the raised design. I heard a stern "Enter" before I made to open the door. The sight that greeted me was my Grandfather, perched atop his throne-like chair, conversing with a few people around him. From their posture and regal clothes, I assumed they were other people who helped rule under him.

"Ah, Alicia. So glad you have returned." he boasted, before turning to the people around him. "If you will excuse us, I would like to talk to my granddaughter alone." They nodded in understanding and walked out of the door, bidding their farewell's behind them and greeting me as they past. "Come closer, my dear. I have not seen you in a month." I stepped up closer, grudgingly kneeling before him, as he expected me to do.

"I would not have been gone long if you had not sent me so early. You arranged the meetin with the Volturi a week and a half after my departure." I spoke with my head bowed, mentally growling at the humiliating position I was in.

"Details, details. The only important thing is that you are here now."

"I suppose." I tested, not sure how to respond.

"But another is that you had failed to negotiate with them, I hear. Is this true?"

"Yes, but you must have known they would not believe the words of one mere girl."

"I expected you to at least destroy some of them, not to run away."

"I lack the experience you possess, Grandfather. I could not take them, at least not on my own."

"That is beside the point, Alicia." He stood up, his voice taking on a slightly hostile tone. "I do not accept this failure. If you expect to rule our clan one day, you need to be able to compelte a task as simple as destroying a few _vampires_."

"You should not expect oo much, Grandfather. It was you who believed I did not need to be trained."

"I know what I said!" he shouted angrily, stopping any further retorts I had. "You are my granddaughter! You should be able to do anything _without_ training! That is how our family has been! And it shall continue to be as such!"

"You must remember, _Grandfather_," I said the name through my teeth as I looked up at his towering figure, "I am not a full blood as is the rest of _your_ family." I could feel the anger within him come off in waves. He stalked closer to me, glaring down into my defiant eyes.

"I will not be talked to in such a way! You insolent _half-blood_! You are _lucky_ I was _generous_ enough to take you in after your mother died!" I stood up at his words, coming to just below his chin and glared into his rage-filled purple eyes.

"You're the one who sent her to her death!" We stood almost eye level, glaring with such hatred in our eyes that the room filled with strong gusts of air, colliding with one another, whipping my hair from its secured ponytail.

"Stand down, you ungrateful girl!" An abrupt knock of the door snapped his head to gaze behind me. "Yes?!" He called angrily. Gradually, the wind began to die down as his attention was averted; my wind, however, remained strong, yet was weak compared to his.

"It is Ricardo, Grandfather." Grandfather sent one last glare my way before turning back to his chair, his long robe flowing out in a fan as he did so.

"Enter." The creak of the door filled the now windless room. Ricardo stepped beside me, bowing into a kneeling poisition as I had been in just moments ago. "What is it you need."

"I wish to speak with you about the future of our clan." Grandfather sat down, his face showcasing his interest.

"What about this clan's future are you refering to, my young grandson." I looked over to see the smug look on Ricardo's face; it was hard to believe that this person was my cousin. He had grown--it was easy to tell even with him kneeling--and he was about the same height has Grandfather, just over six feet. He had the trademark purple eyes and the thin silver markings, though his were a few shades light than mine own.

"About whom you wish to leave the ruling to, Grandfather." I stared hard at his bowed face, knowing how much he wanted the power; he cared not for the rest of our clan. And he knew, that if it were not for my desire to see the clan under someone who was not power-hungry, I would have given up my title as heir long ago. "I do not believe that you are leaving them in _capable_ hands." He looked at me in the corner of his eyes, his short black hair just barely touching his eyebrows.

I looked over to Grandfather, seeing him stroking his chin in consideration of my cousins words. Of course he would see the point Ricardo was proving: I was a half-blood and Ricardo was _pure_-blood. When the smile appeared across his features, I could see the smugness within his eyes.

"And who do you believe is more capable of suceeding me then?"

"I believe that I myself am the more _proper_ candidate." He stood now, at the wave of Grandfather's hand, a smug look on his face. "I do not think the clan would handle being ruled by one such as," he turned, looking at me with the cockiest look I've ever seen, "_her_." He stated the last part with such disgust, yet there was a smug coating wrapped around it.

"If you believe that you are more suitable, then you know what you must do." Ricardo nodded at the words, turning to face me fully, the same look still upon his face.

"Alicia, my _dear cousin_, I challenge you for the title of heir. Do you accept?" I glared hard at him, knowing that he knew I would not back down.

"I accept your challenge, _cousin_. State the time and the place."

"Tomorrow, sundown. At the training ground in the middle of the city."

"Very well then." I looked at Grandfather, seeing the poorly-hidden amusement on his face. "I bid you a good night, Grandfather." At his wave of the hand, I walked out of the door, mentally seething the whole way. It did not help that I heard their amused guffaws as I closed the door behind me.

--

I stood on my balcony, looking at the garden below. If I recall correctly, my Grandmother used to take care of this garden. I frowned at the thought; no one knew where Grandmother was, she just suddenly vanished one day. Of course, this was sometime before I came to stay with Grandfather. I remember her making frequent visits to us when we were on earth; Grandfather was appalled at the suggestion that Papa and I live in the Society.

_"Ellias."_ I thought to my familiar, wondering if everything was alright with the Cullens; my reply was immediate.

_Alicia!_ I smiled at her enthusiasm despite my mood. _Are you ok? You cut connections; I was worried! Don't do that again!_

_"Ok, ok. I won't. Is everything ok down there?"_

_The last of the fire-users just left, maybe an hour or so ago. Persistant bunch! We were here for nearly two days._

_"Two days?! Already??" _I looked at the darkened sky, guessing it was only a little past ten or so. _"I didn't realize that much time had passed already."_

_What do you mean? How could you not realize that you have been gone that long?_

_"Well, you see. I was sort of knocked unconscious for a day it seems."_

_What?! Are you ok! Are you hurt! Alicia!!_

_"Ah, inside voice, please."_

_Alicia!_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a small bump on the head is all."_

_I'm coming over there right now!_

_"No, stay there to make sure they are gone. I don't want to chance them still being there."_

_They. Are. Gone. And I'm coming right now! _Her tone a voice left no room for argument.

_"Fine, but do one last check before you do, please?" _I sighed, knowing she would be here within the next half hour, maybe sooner.

_No problem. So, how did the reunion with _Grandfather_ go?_ I chuckled softly at how bitterly she spoke his name; she disliked him as much as I did, maybe more.

_"The usual. But there was something new in the mix."_

_Really, what?_

_"Ricardo challenged me for the title as heir." _I stated casually, hopeing she wouldn't realize the situation I was now in.

_Oh, nothing out of the-HE WHAT?! Alicia! You didn't accept did you??_

_"What was I supposed to do, let him have the title? You and I both know what's on his mind if he gets the title. He'll run this clan raggard and everything. He is not what is best for the clan."_

_So you think you are? _She pondered, not a hint of anger, bitterness, or sarcasm in her voice.

_"Better than him. At least I care what happens to everyone else, despite how they feel towards me."_ I shook away some of the bitter memories that creeped into my mind.

_That's it, I'm coming right this second!_ Before I could protest, she had cut the connection. I was shocked, and I revealed it through my slack-jawed expression.

"Did she just do that?" I thought aloud. I frowned; it was only fair. I had done the same to her.

--

-ALICE POV- (finally)

I noticed Ellias's face twitch as she frowned deeply. I looked to Edward, hoping he cuold tell me what was going on. My brother seemed to read my thoughts, for he looked toward Ellias as well.

"She's talking to Alicia." He stated simply, before going back to what he was doing: humming his lullaby to Bella as they sat in one of the lawnchairs. I moved out of my husbands arms, giving him a kiss before heading towards the ferret familiar. Ellias did not acknowledge my precense as I sat before her, waiting till the frown disappeared from her face.

After maybe twenty minutes, he frown deepened and she opened her eyes. Her hands ceased glowing and the barrier vanished into carmel-colored dust it seemed. She stood, her eyes betraying her upset feeling. She turned abruptly, not once sparing us a glance, and stalked off towards the forest, muttering something under her breath. Not one to be ignored, I followed her, hearing my family's footsteps behind me.

"Ellias!" The girl stopped at my call, but refused to turn around, still muttering under her breath. My eyes glazed over and a vision cut in suddenly. Beofre I knew it, it was over, and I had to supress a growl. My family stood not far back from me, watching and waiting. "Don't you dare leave me here!" I ran at her as she finished her muttering, catching her around the waist. I heard Edward shout from behind me, but paid him no mind; he must have seen what I had or read her thoughts.

We were engulfed by purple lights, making me shut my eyes at the intensity of them. Wind whipped around us and before I knew it, it ended as sudden as it started. I peeled my eyes open, finding us within a bedroom. There was a modest four-post bed, balcony entrance, and three other doors. I paid these details no mind as I heard footsteps from the balcony.

"Alice! What are you doing here?!" I heard Alicia's panicked whispers. I whipped around to face her, my bottled frustration coming undone.

"You!" I whispered back harshly. "You are not going to leave us behind again. I am tired of your self-sacrificing attitude!" I glared at her as she glared into mine. "I will not let you just walk out on us, not without an explanation! Even then, I won't let you leave again!"

"You _cannot _be here! Do you have any idea where you _are_??" Her voice was frantic now, betraying her worries as she looked around the room for something. She made eye contact with Ellias, obviously telling her somethin mentally. I idly noticed the walls take on a carmel hue, but I kept myself from being distracted.

"I take it this _'Society'_ of yours?"

"If they find you here, who know's what they'll do!" She began pacing now, muttering incoherant sentences that was mainly composed of "oh no"s, "what am I going to do"s, and "this isn't happening"s.

"They won't find me then." I stated simply. "I can see the future; I know when to hide." Alice cesed her pacing, instead, turning to walk over to me, to look me in the eyes. I noticed that she did not try to hide her fear or worry within them. My anger seemed to vanish upon the sight.

"Have you not noticed your visions have become out of whack around me? Or how you couldn't see the fire clan coming? Or how you couldn't see what was happening once I got here?" She made a point; I was going to ask her about that a while back too. I nodded absently, waiting for her to coninue. "Celestials have evolved, I gues syou can say, and have exeeded past the things that bind everyone else to earth, hence us leaving up here. They cannot be seen by things or creatures of earth."

"But, I can still see you, from time to time."

"I'm only half celestial, remember?" I stated sadly, walking around me to sit on the bed. She stared at the floor and her voice seemed to drop another pitch. "Mama was a celestial; Papa was a demon." I came to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her, not liking seeing her this way. She leaned her head on my shoulder as she stopped talking.

"You can't help what you are." I heard Ellias stae softly. I hadn't realized it, but she was sitting on the floor, like she had at the house: Indian style, eyes closed, hand glowing. "All you can do is embrace it and live with it." Alicia chuckled softly at the words, causing Ellias to frown a bit. "Hey, I wasn't trying to be funny here."

"Sorry, Ellias. You just sound like an old man." I smiled at her words, glad that she could find some form of humor to get away from the mood she was in at the moment. Ellias huffed at the words, but was otherwise silent. "You really shouldn't be here, Alice."

"Well, it's a little late for that." She looked up, deemingly deep in thought before she turned to Ellias. I could almost see the idea forming in her mind.

"Ellias, I know I am asking a lot of you lately, but I have one more thing to ask you. After that, you can rest all you want. I'll even make Alice pet you like you love to be pet."

"You know just how to bribe me." Ellias laughed softly. "So what would my dearest master wish me to do?"

"Do you remember where Papa left all of those magical charms?"

* * *

Ha, well then, a brief glimpse into the society and how it is run. Again, more will be revealed about the Society, Grandfather, Alicia's parents, and more. What's so important about Alice not being discovered?? If you don't know, then well, I don't know what to say. I think it's fairly obvious, but then again, I _am _writing the story. Anywho, don't forget to review. I love hearing feedback, haha. Just hit the little button.

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Fights and Taboos

well. dramtics anyone? this chapter's chalk fool of it! i won;t give anythin away. just read, my literate friends! lol

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICIA POV-

I made my way down the long corridors once again the next day. I was early evening and my challenge would begin soon. I looked behind me at Ellias and Miss Alice; we had managed to find the charms and disguise her presence from everyone else. Well, at least hide the fact that she was vampire and let her pose as another one of my familiars. I was odd enough here with one; randomly having another would not be strange for me at all.

--

FLASHBACK

(last night)

--

_"I do know where they are, why do you ask?" A smile played upon my lips as I turned to Miss Alice. _

_"You can stay here for a little bit, but only if we can disguise you. Papa had a few charms that I can remember that can mask your scent as well as change your appearance somewhat. But the changes in appearance are only visual. If someone were to touch you, they would know right away that it is fake." I smiled at her expression: one crossed between mild surprise and glee. _

_"How did you remember about those charms? I thought your Mama told him to keep those away from you?" Ellias questioned slyly, making me blush slightly._

_"I...may have stumbled upon them by my accidental browsing of Papa's study." I turned away from them both as I said this, not wanting to embarass myself further. Too late; I could hear their barely surpressed laughter. "Well, are you going to get them, Ellias, or sit there all day laughing at me?"_

--

END FLASHBACK

--

And that brought us to where we were currently. I looked back at Miss Alice again. She looked pretty much the same, just tanner skin and black cat ears sprouting from her head and a slong, slender tail poking out from her behind. I laughed softly at the sight; she looked like she was made to be a half-cat creature.

I faced ahead again as we closed in on the entrance to the training grounds. I sighed as we passed through the portal and looked around. As expected, there were several spectators seated in the the raised sitting area around the arena-like building. If an outsider were to describe how this building looked, they would think an olympic colliseum. (AN: that word look wrong to anyone else?...)

I saw the Elder's of our clan seated in the booth where Grandfather sat, three seated on either side of him. I noticed the smug look on his face as he notcied my appearance. He gestured across from me towards Ricardo, who was garbed in the same traditional wear as me, accept his top covered his whole torso and was sleeve-less, makin it appear more like a vest than a shirt since he left the buttons undone.

"Ellias, take Mi-." I looked around at the people staring at me and corrected myself. "Please take Gabrielle and sit in the standings." They both looked at me wearily and I smiled, hoping to ease their worries. "I'll be fine." They nodded and reluctantly took their leave. I turned to walk towards the center of the field where Ricardo stood, just as smug-looking as Grandfather.

"Ah, cousin. Glad you could make it. I see you have another companion?" He looked around me at Alice and I growled at his lustful look.

"She is my other familair and you best stay away from her and Ellias both." He turned back to me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Huh? Are they that precious to you?" He glanced at them for a few more moments before facing me once again. "I'll enjoy taking them once I defeat you tonight. It's not like you will be living passed this fight."

"I know the terms of a challenge, _cousin_, and you best remember that you might as well be dead too."

"Hmm, I doubt that." We both turned to Grandfather as he stood to address the onlookers.

--

-ALICE POV-

I looked at the man who stood up and noticed the slight reseblance he shared with Alicia. He must be her grandfather. I bit back a growl as I looked over his person, and air of arrogance surrounding him. So he's the one who sent her to face the Volturi; dispicable. I felt a hand on my knee and turned to see Ellias looking at me.

"I hate him too, but if you keep growling like that, you'll draw attention." She pointed to Alicia, and I noticed she was looking worriedly at us. I sent a weak smile in the celestial's direction and she nodded, turning back to her Grandfather, the scowl returning to her face.

--

-ALICIA POV-

I heard Miss Alice's low growls as Grandfather intorduced the even in some long-winded, unnecessary speech. I turned towards her, hearing Ellias warn her about he growls before pointing to me. She sent me a weak smile and I nodded, turning back to Grandfather as he got to the point of the gathering.

"We are all gathered here for a challenge as most of you already know. My grandson, Ricardo," Ricardo stepped forward, waving his hand in the air briefly in greeting, " has challened my granddaughter, Alica, for title as heir." I stepped forward at the mention of my name and mimicked Ricardo's actions. An elder to Granfather's left stood and took over the introduction.

"As per challenge such as this, the rules state it shall be a battle to the death. The only exception to this is if you remove your opponents life crystal." I scowled at this; that was just as good as death. The sheer pain of having your crystal removed from youo soul, your very being was not something to be happy about. The elder on Grandfather's right now stood as well.

"Alicia, daughter of celestial Diana and demon Aemilius, may they rest in peace." A moment of silence followed before he continued." You have been challenege by Ricardo, son of celestial Agustus and celestial Lilia, may they rest in peace." Another moment of silence. "You have been challenged for title of heir, do you accept?"

"I accept." I declared in a loud, clear voice that echoed off of the walls. The first elder now spoke to Ricardo.

"Ricardo, you have challenged your cousin Alicia for title of heir. On what grounds to you stake this claim?"

"I do not believe she is what is best for the clan. I believe that I will be able to rule in a way that she cannot." was his cocky answer, compelte with a smirk.

"Alicia," the second spoke to me once again, "your response to his claim."

"If that is what he believes, then so be it. I only want what is best for the clan. If he is what the people want, then they shall have him. If there was a way to avoid a fight, I would accept it and step down. But, he has made the challenge first, so a fight is unavoidable." The elder nodded his head in synch with the other, accepting my answer.

"Very well." the first elder spoke once again. "Let the battle for heir between Ricardo and Alicia of the air clan commence!" I turned to Ricardo as he turned to me. As per tradition, we bowed to one another and I heard him utter something under his breath.

"Prepare to die and lose your crystal, dear cousin." I growled as we stood back up, each of us turning to take a few steps away to await the true start of the fight.

"Are both opponents ready?" We both called our affirmative answer. "Then, begin!"

At his call, I felt a strong gust of wind push me back a few feet. Bringing my arms up to block the wind from my face, I felt a swift kick land on my arms. I pushed against it, sending Ricardo back to where he stood. I removed my arms from my face as the wind stopped. I did not see Ricardo, but I felt the air shift behind me.

Thinking quickly, i pivoted to my left, narrowly avoiding a drop kick from above. He kick landed hard on the dirt, causing rocks to shift and groan under the force. As he recovered, I sent him flying forward with a punch to his torso. He grunted upon the contact, flying through the air before her righted himself. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he launched towards me once again.

His wings pushed his slim, athletic body faster, making me lose him for just the briefest of seconds as he vanished from my sight. I onlyhad time to feel the break in the air to my left before I felt the roundhouse-kick to my side. I grunted as I heard the faintest sound of a crack, signalling the damage he had done.

As I flew to the side, I threw a hand to the ground, sending me back up into a side flip back onto my feet. I looked to where he had been, only to find him gone once again. I quickly took to the air as I felt the break in wind once again. He had speed on his side, only made faster by his powerful legs. I would have to find a way to disable his legs if I were to win this.

I turned sharply, sending a roundhouse kick as I did so, connecting solidly with Ricardo's own kick. I winced at the contact but other wise held it. We jumped apart, eying eachother as we floated in a circle. I faintly heard the chatter of the observers below as we continued to circle one another.

"You have gotten better, but you are still no match for me." He called arrogantly to me.

"We shall see."

"I will put you down where you belong, _half-blood_. You have no place here and I shall see to it that you are here no longer."

"We shall see." I muttered again, making him growl as his attempts to distract me failed. He suddenly smile, however, earning a slightly curious look from me.

"I'll send you to hell where your whore of a mother and bastard of a father is." He called loudly, loud enough for the people below to hear as well. I heard some stiffled laughter as well as snickers below, but ignored them. "What? Not going to defend your parents? Oh, I see. You are disgusted with them as well."

I surged forward suddenly, hitting him square in the jaw with my fist. He plummeted downward toward the floor and I followed, pushing myself to fly faster. He hit the floor, creating a large creater in its wake. I had no doubt he would have avoided the fall if he wanted to, which only seemed to fuel my anger. I heard loud guffaws as the dust cleared, revealing his laughing form standing, relatively unharmed except for the small trickle of blood from his lip.

"So you do care about them! And here I thought you were as worthless as they are!" I heard several growls around me but yet again did not pay attention to them. "Ha! And you have a heart as well! Truly amazing!"

"Enough talking, Ricardo!" I heard one of the elders warn harshly, earning a smirk on Ricardo's part.

"Very well, very well." He waved off and soon we were at eachother once again.

--

-ALICE POV-

I watched in awe as Alicia and Ricardo fought in a blur of white and black. Though it was not hard to keep up with their movements, I was still surprised at the sheer speed they possessed. I winced noticeabley as Alicia took blow after blow from Ricardo after his little outburst. She's letting his words get to her, throwing off her concentration in her anger.

Though she was getting hit constantly, that didn't mean she wasn't landing any on him. She was landing blows just as often as he was. Soon, maybe a half hour of this fighting had passed. Each of them sported cuts, bruises, scrapes, and no doubt some breaks. The were in another standoff, circling this time on the ground rather than air.

They were both gasping for air as exhaustion began to set in for them both. I watched in unease as they would both take a few steps forward threateningly, only to take two steps back to continue the circling. It was unnerving to watch them fight so desperately yet vigorously at the same time.

I heard Ellias growl beside me and I turned to her in question. She eyes were narrowed as she stared at the area where Alicia's grandfather sat. I followed her gaze, growling myself as I saw the young-looking old man as he smiled as wide as a kid on Christmas day. He looked as if he knew the outcome of the fight as he ginned, standing up from his seat to watch on with eager fascination.

"Alicia! Watch out!" I heard Ellias scream. I whipped my head back to the fight to see Alicia looking in our direction. It was a grave mistake on her part as I watched, as if in slow motion, as Ricardo took his chance and charged. Alicia seemed to realize what she had done and whipped around to face Ricardo, but did no have enough time to put up any sort of defense. Before we knew it, Ricardo was upon her, grasping her firmly around the neck to bring her a few feet off the ground to come eye level with him.

"Big mistake, Cousin!" He boasted as he squeezed her neck tighter, making her bring her left hand to grasp his right. "You will die here and I will be the new heir!" He lifted his left hand, smiling widely as he did so. In one swift motion, his hand dived forward and a scream emitted from Alicia's throat as the aforementioned limb ripped into her chest, approximately where her sternum was located.

"Alicia!" Ellias and I screamed as we watched in horror as the blood rushed from the wound. Ricardo was laughing maniacly at this point as he made sure to savour each scream, moan, and whimper of pain from Alicia as he twisted his hand this way and that. I heard one of the elders stand up abruptly, dragging my attention to the only old woman seated up there.

"Ricardo! You know your method of removing the crystal is forbidden! Release her this instance!" She shouted, causing the other elders to stand up in agreement.

"It doesn't matter if I use this way or the 'right' way! She's going to die by my hands no matter what!"

"Release her, Ricardo! Or we shall be forced to take you down!"

"I will not! Her crystal and her life is mine now!" His laughter was cut off abruptly. We all turned to see what had casued the sudden cease of his crazed laughter.

--

-ALICA POV-

The pain was indescribable! Had he just done that? Use the forbidden method of crystal extraction? Why wasn't anyone stopping him? I whimpered as he twisted his hand. I could feel him grasp something within me; maybe it was the crystal, maybe it was my soul. I did not know, but I knew that it was excruciating.

I cracked open my eyes to see him staring at me, triumph dancing in his eyes. I couldn't make out anything but anger murmers that sounded distant to my ears. So people were trying to stop him to no avail. My vision blurred as I cursed myself for getting so easily distracted, in a battle to the death no less. Curse my easily distracted mind.

I glanced towards the elder booth, seeing them all shouting something I could not make out. Judging by the look on their faces, I could tell they were but a few words away from charging down here themselves. i craned my neck more to see Ellia's and Alice's mirrored looks of angst.

I knew it was a bad idea for her to come here. She did not need to see the brutality of the Society like this. I turned back to my attacker and felt rather than hear him laughing loudly. I winced as his movement sent sruges of pain throughout my body. I clenched my jaw, angered by how easily I had been defeated.

I would not let it end this way, at least not without one last effort. I lifted my tremblling right hand; the movement went unnoticed as he closed his eyes and threw his head back in his laughter. I forced a smile before mustering up my strangth to make my hand transparent.

"Its...not over...yet!" I growled out as I slowly slid my hand into his chest. His laughter stopped suddenly as his eyes snapped open in shock. I pushed my hand in further, searching for his own crystal. I screame dsuddenly as I felt his hand tighten on my crystal. Pushing myself to ignore it, I continued my search, finally feeling the cool edges of his crystal. I grabbed hold of it, solidifying only that portion of my hand as I did so.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" He ground out, beginning to pull my crystal out. I whimpered at the sudden surge of pain it brought. Biting back a scream, I mimicked his movement, slowly pulling my hand back to me. He let out a howl of pain at my movement, suddenly jerking his hand back and out of me.

Pain flooded every nerve of my body as I felt my crystal snap. He let go of my neck at the same time, allowing my body to fall to the ground. I felt a scream tear through my throat as my body spasmed in uncontrollable pain. Through my narrowed eyes, I saw Ricardo on the floor, part of my bloodied crystal tight in his grasp. He was gasping for air as the elders surrounded him, pinning him to the floor.

A few came to look me over as I shook, another scream escaping me. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and I knew instantly it was Miss Alice. Through my blurry vision, I could make out her pained expression. I heard mumbles around me, but I paid it no mind; I could not understand it anyways.

Darkness crawled at the edges of my vision as I felt cool arms wrap around me, cradling me as they moved. Succumbing to the pain, I let the darkness surround me and I was unconscious before I kenw what hit me.

--

-ALICE POV-

Ellias and I darted down to the arena floor as soon as Ricardo and Alicia were separated. I was torn as I watched her face contort in pain, her body spasming in unnatural positions to try to alleviate the pain. I placed a hand on her forehead and her frantic eyes snapped to me.

"What can we do?!" I asked frantically, directing my words to the female elder from before.

"There isn't anything we can do. Half of her crystal has been removed."

"She's going to die?!" I squeaked.

"People who have had their crystal removed have died within a few hours. It is uncommon, if not rare, for someone to lose _half_. I do not know if she will survive or not." She placed a hand on my shoulder, flinching as she felt the temperature difference. Her eyes widened as she made the connection. _Oh no._ "Y-you!"

"Ellias!" I shouted, picking up Alicia as I did so. "We need to go! Grab the half of her crystal!" Ellias acted quickly, grabbing the half-crystal unnoticed and running after me. "You need to get us back home!"

"No problem!" I heard her mumbling like when we were at home. As he mumbles came to an end, she grabbed my shoulder and the shining purple lights surrounded us. Before I knew it, we were in the backyard of the house. I rushed forward, Ellias hot on my heels.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as loud as I could, rushing through the door, not bothering to open it before I did so.

* * *

Well, what do you think of that? Ricardo's a real psycho, don't ya think? another glimpse into some of the customs up in the society. The female elder found out what Alice was. does that mean trouble for the Cullens? For Alicia? What will happen to Alicia? Will she make it? What of Ricardo? Answers will be given next chapter! in the mean time, review! shair your thoughts with me. jsut hit the little button.

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	10. Chapter 9: Newcomers and Complications

Well hello, hello! Sorry for the long wait between updates. School's been pretty time consuming, what with AP classes and tennis season! I'll try and update as often as I can and I apologize if its not as often as you'd like. Well, heres chapter 9 for you!

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICE POV-

I sat in Jasper's embrace somewhere in the forest away from the house. He couldn't take the emotions of the house nor the pungent smell of blood that hung about it. I don't blame him; I couldn't stand it either.

When we arrived at the house with an injured Alicia--I noticed that its a pattern for her to turn up injured at our house-- Carlisle wisked her away like before, calling Edward to help him. He denied me from coming in the room--I later realized that I would not have been much help anyways--and it took both Emmett and Rosalie to keep watch to make sure I didn't disobey him. Ellias was allowed in, however, since she had an idea of what was mostly wrong with her concerning the crystal thing.

--

FLASHBACK

--

_Carlisle walked out not long after he had taken Alicia away. We looked at him with mirrored expressions of worry; even Rosalie showed her surprising concern. _

_"What's wrong, Carlisle??" I heard myself ask before I could stop myself. He looked toward me, a somewhat hopeless and worried look coming onto his young features. _

_"It seems some sort of barrier has been placed around Alicia. I can't treat her wounds because of it." _

_"What?!" I pushed passed him into the room. I gasped at the sight of Alicia. She was curled up in a tight ball, whimpering and twitching in pain. A dark blue barrier surrounded her form, making it appear as if she was lying in a blue, transparent egg. Ellias stood off the the side of her, staring intently at the barrier. "Ellias? What's going on?" The familiar turned to me, an unreadable expression on her face. _

_"I'm not sure. I think that with part of her crystal gone, her body's reacting to prevent anyone from taking the rest, hence the barrier. Well, this is a theory after all, one that Carlisle and myself thought up." We both looked at the barrier with disdain and I could hear my siblings conversing behind us. _

_"Carlisle, what is she talking about?" I heard Emmett ask and soon Carlisle began filling in the family on what he knew of the situation. _

_--_

END FLASHBACK

--

Of course, most of this transpired over half a day ago. I was relieved along with Ellias to see Alicia survive that long; the worries of what the woman elder had said were banished from my mind after this. Though she lived through it, she was still mostly unconscious and twitching in pain, though it wasn't from the pain of her wounds.

Japser had descirbed her pain to be excruciating and he was surprised she wasn't screaming uncontrollably. He said it felt like he was being ripped in half, as if his very soul was fighting to split apart and away from him. Every one of his nerves flaired up in unimaginable torture that was thousands time worse than the pain of the transformation we had all gone through.

I winced at his expression as he detailed this to me; I can only imagine how desperate he was to flee from the house. That brought us to sitting away from the house near a small creek. I softly stroked his arm that lay across my stomach as we recllined against a boulder that was conveniantly next to the body of water.

"Can you still feel it?" I questioned softly, as not to shatter the calm moment with loud words.

"A little. I don't think I'll be able to go back there until she wakes up." He replied, his voice hinting at his displeasure at his power.

"I'm sorry." I felt him smile into my shoulder as he nuzzled my neck.

"It's not your fault, Alice."

"Still." I frowned, though it left as suddenly as it appears as he softly kissed my neck. "You're affectionate today." He chuckled, his breath tickling my shoulder.

"Well, I've got you alone now. Is it so wrong for me to show affection towards my wife who has spent most of her time with either Bella or Alicia?"

"No, but I am sorry for neglecting you."

"No apologies. I understand how much Alicia means to you. And I'm far from keeping you from your friends. I did get you at night, so it's not like you disappeared from me for days."

"Still."

"Enough words, my dear. Allow this husband of yours to ravish you with the attention you deserve." I laughed lightly as he continued his assault on my neck, playfully nipping as he did so.

"Ravish away!"

--

I made my way back to the house a few hours later. Jasper had gone off to hunt while I was sent to check on the situation at home. I walked through the newly-replaced back door and surveyed the living room. It was much like it always was: Bella and Edward snuggled on the love seat watching TV, Emmett and Rosalie in similar positions.

I picked up Carlisle's movement upstairs, most likely checking up on Alicia or in his study. I heard Esme fiddling in the kitchen, either cleaning or fixing Bella something judging by the sounds. I walked upstairs towards Carlisle's study; I could feel Emmett watching me as I made my way up.

"I'm going to Carlisle's study, Emmett." I heard him chuckle as I closed the door to the study. Carlisle was not in here, but I knew he would be in but a few moments, so I took a seat in front of his desk. I noticed an old book upoin his desk that I havent seen before. I peered at it from my position, making out a title on one of the pages. "Life Crystals."

"Ironic, isn't it?" I heard Carlisle state as he entered the room. "That among the books Aemilius gave me that there would be a whole book containing information about them. It even details what to expect to someone who has lost even _part_ of their crystal."

"Do you think he knew? I mean knew something like this would happen?"

"I'm not sure. There is a possibility. Or this could be very coincidental."

"I hardly believe in coincidences anymore." He chuckled at my words.

"Ah, true words from a seer." I frowned. "You know I did not mean to offend you."

"So, how's Alicia doing?"

"As good as she can be. I'm afraid that the book only tells what happens in cases of full-blooded creatures. Alicia is truly unique to have mixed blood. I will check the library for more books, just in case."

"There's absolutely nothing to help her in there?"

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is wait it out and see what happens. You will check her future? To inform me if anything will develop?" I frowned again.

"My visions are out of whack around her. She mentioned that it was due to celestials not being an earth-bound creature. I can only see her every so often." Carlisle leaned back in his chair that I didn't notice him sit in.

"That does sound logical, but it does not help us. You will try still though, right?"

"Of course." I replied immidiately.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Thank you, for taking care of her. I know you see her as another daughter of yours. You and Aemilius were close enough for you to see her that way."

"Too true, too true. His wife was a beauty as well, I must admit." He chuckled, a slightly dreamy look in his eyes.

"I heard that, Carlisle Cullen!" We heard Esme shout from downstairs, though we can hear the amusement in her voice. "Don't give me a reason to forbid you from you model building!" I looked pointedly at Carlisle at the mention of model building.

"A guilty pleasure I picked up a decade ago." He replied as he sunk down in his chair, very child-like for a vampire of over three hundred.

--

-ELLIAS POV- (for one of the very few times)

I looked at my mistress twitch in pain. I tried a few times to converse with her, to give me some reassurance that she was still there. I was not sure how much damage losing half her crystal had done. She could be perfectly fine after this; she could lose her memory completely; she could even die. I winced as the last thought entered my head; I needed to be optimistic.

I glared, long and hard at the blue barrier around her. The color idly reminded me of the barriers her father had made. An idea popped into my head at the connection; maybe this had to do with her dormant demon powers from her father. If so, then if I could just find some information on Aemilius's lineage, I could contact his parents or something. They would surely know something, right?

_Or it could be a dead-end. His parents could be just like Diana's father. Do you want to risk them knowing about the situation if they are like that?_ I frowned at my thoughts, my optimisim crushed. There had to be something I could do!

From the book Mr. Carlisle had, there was almost an entire section dealing with fragments taken from someone's crystal. This was just too coincidental for my tastes. Could Amemilius have known that something like this would happen? Did he have some sort of forewarning of this very situation?

Millions of questions ran through my head, each a question that would remain unanswered. Useless. I glared once again at the blue barrier surrounding my mistress. I need to do something to help her. Anything.

I moved toward the barrier once again, wondering if I would make it through. I had not thought to try and bypass it at all--I don't know why the thought just now occured to me. Slowly, I pressed my fingertips against the shimmering blue orb, shuddering as I felt the magic that it help within.

--

-ALICIA POV-

The ripping never ceased. I knew not how long it lasted, but it seemed like an eternity. I whimpered, trying to keep my screams in. It took everything I had not to scream, to _just whimper_. I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten to where I was. All I knew was the torturous pain that seemed to continue on forever.

Would there be no end?

I lost all sense of time, but suddenly, I felt something stir within me. I cringed at the unfamiliar feeling as it grew. I saw a flash of blue within the blackness that I had known. I winced the the abruptness of color, reflexively shying away, but it only grew brighter. Soon, it overcame the black abyss and engulfed me. The pain had lessened, yet I could faintly feel it there, like a sneeze that had not fully developed yet.

It tickled at the back of my mind, reassuring me that it would come back if given the opportunity. Ignoring the inkling, I embraced the cool blue, releshing in its painless feel. I wondered idly if I had lost it--since when did a color have a feeling? I shrugged it off as I felt things around me.

Before, I had felt nothing, as if I was floating within the abyss of nothing-ness. That made little sense, but it was the only way I could describe it. I pushed thoughts of the "nothing-ness," as I had now dubbed it, from the forefront of my mind and focused on the swirling blue around me.

--

-ALICE POV-

I sat up abruptly, startling Jasper as I did so. Confusion was writtten on his face and I was sure it was mirrored on my own. I looked off towards the south, my brow furrowing as I tried to make sense of what I just saw.

_A woman was running at a swift place through the forest. By the look of the foilage around her, I could tell that she was near our house. I frowned at the confused expression she wore, her silver eyes betraying her concern. She was wearing casual clothing, consisting of jeans and a fitted top, but the clothes looked to modern to be on her. Her brows furrowed further as she seemed to quicken her pace. _

"Alice?" I heard Jasper whisper in question. "What did you see?" I turned to face him, still seeing the confusion on his features.

"Someone's coming. I'm not sure if she's bad or not; I didn't see anything more than her running towards our house."

"Then lets go back." He stood up, offering me his hand as he did so.

"But I thought you couldn't be around Alicia right now. Jasper I don't want you to feel that if its too much for you!"

"That's not important right now Alice. This is more important than a little pain."

"A little pain?"

"Alice," He looked me in the eye and I could tell that I had lost the argument, "It's not big deal if I can help the family out if this woman is a danger. But then again, it could be nothing. I can tough it out." He chuckled softly. "I am a _vampire_ after all. Be it a vampire soldier at that." He smiled at me as I sighed.

"Promise me that if this woman means no harm, you'll leave if it's too much?" I looked him in the eyes, waiting for his response. He nodded at me and with a kiss, we made our way back towards the house.

--

I could feel Jasper stiffen as we neared the house. I glanced to the side at him, seeing him wince slightly every few seconds. I sent him an encouraging look, which he returned with a smile.

I walked into the house first and I could tell by the way everyone was gathered in the living room that they felt the presence of the newcomer as well. We did not have to wait long, for a knock was heard on the door only a few minutes after our arrival.

Carlisle moved to answer the door, as usual, and revealed the casually garbed woman from my vision. She had long, brown hair and tan skin. What threw me off was that she had a striking resemblance to Alicia, which made me wonder what her relation to our celestial guest was. Carlisle gestured her inside and she gracefully entered, coming to stand at the entrance to our half-circle position.

"Hello, we were expecting you. May I be so bold as to ask why you are here?" Carlisle started off, breaking the silence that fell between everyone.

"I thought as much. I will answer that if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves first." She replied softly, no hint of scorn in her voice as her words would have implied.

"Very well. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. My daughters Rosalie, Alice, and soon to be daughter Bella. And these are my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." He gestured to everyone respectively and the woman nodded in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I can understand why he likes you all so much; you are kind despite the troubles you face."

"What do you mean troubles?" Carlisle questioned. "And who is 'he' that you speak of?" Murmered questioned followed his own.

"One question at a time."

"Who are you?" I questioned when the murmers stopped. She looked at me, a small smile playing inter her face. I noticed the similar markings she shared with Alicia as well; there was no mistaking the intricate swirls on her cheeks, even if they were just solid navy without the silver.

"Ivone." She replied smoothly, still holding my gaze. "I don't want to stretch this out farther, but could you tell me which room Alicia is in? It is very important that I see here right now." She shifted her intense gaze to Carlisle.

"Why do you need to see Alicia?" He questioned, eying her warily.

"You do not wish for me to help her?" She said suddenly, her silver eyes darkening dangerously. Carlisle watched her for a few minutes before softening his gaze.

"She upstairs; follow me." He said simply and made his way upstairs, Ivone hot on his heels. We watched them leave before turning to one another. I turned toward Edward in particular, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole meeting.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella questioned softly, placing her hand on his arm. "Edward?" He remained immobile, staring off towards the stairs.

--

-ELLIAS POV-

I felt the presence come closer, realizing that she was now in the house and on her way to the room. I turned to the door as it opened, immidiately noticing the resemblance she had to my mistress. My eyes followed her every movement as she came closer to my mistress.

"It's just as I thought." She murmered, walking around the barrier to see it from every angle. "She has lost part of her crystal, yes?" She directed this question not towards Carlisle, but myself.

"Yes." I stated simply, still eying her as she rounded the barrier once more. "Can you help her?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It is hard to explain. I can only show you." She stopped her rounds to look at me. "If you will allow it, I will help her, familiar."

"Ellias." I corrected her. "And if it will help my mistress, I will allow it." She smiled at me and I only frowned. "But if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to incapacitate you."

"As you wish." The woman sat down on the edge of the bed, as much as the barrier wouldallow her to. She closed her eyes and slowly reached toward the blue sphere. "And it is Ivone if you were wondering." A smile was still placed on her lips as she touched the sphere and stiffened. I knew she would not be talking anymore and just opted to watch.

"I hope we are doing the right thing with havin her help Alicia." I heard Carlisle mumble and I nodded my agreement. _I hope so too._

* * *

well well well, there is yet another newcomer! I wonder who she is and why edwards so speechless! Hmm, and what's up with Ellias suddenly refering to Alicia as "mistress?" oh the questions! oh the suspense! will this newcomer help Alicia? well, find out next time! ha, later!

don't forget to review! just hit the little button

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	11. Chapter 10: Worries and Solutions

Weeeellllllllll, I bet your wondering what happens next with this newcomer! That or wondering why I'm still posting! Either way, I'm going to post, so I guess that doesn't matter? Oh well, here's chapter 10! xD

_-da idiot-_

* * *

ALICIA POV-

I was aware of someone's presence immediately, as it came abruptly, interupting the cool blue I was submerged in. I turned in the direction of the feeling, noting that whomever was here was familiar to me but I could not place how. I heard their voice as a splash of red slopped across the blue I had become accustomed to.

"Are you really just going to stay here?" came the feminine voice and I recognized it immediately.

"Ivone." I growled out as she began to form within the red splosh. "Why are you here?"

"No kind greeting? No hug for your cousin?"

"You hate me, why would you want me to touch you? Why are you even here?"

"I don't hate you." She stated calmly as she formed completely. She did not hold a look of hatred or scorn as I had expected, but I did not want to be fooled.

"Really, than how come every time I saw you, you tried to hurt me or belittle me in any way possible? Or was that my other cousin?"

"We were young. My parents told me that and I grew up believing it."

"Really, that makes it all the more better." I crossed my arms and winced. The pain in the back of my mind creeped forward with my harsh words before retreating again.

"I deserved that." She muttered quietly.

"You deserve a lot more." I mumbled, looking away. The pain creeped up once again and I couldn't suppress my gasp.

"You can't stay here. It only gets worse."

"You say that like I want to stay here." I looked at her again, seeing her surprising concern in her eyes.

"That's why I'm here." She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. "Grams sent me to help you." My eyes widened at her words. Grams?

"How does she know?"

"She told me that...I think it was a friend of her's warned her. How they knew, I don't know. She sent me because she had to help settle a dispute, otherwise she'd be here instead."

"So you're only here due to her being busy. Makes sense now."

"No!" She cried, clearly frustrated. "I volunteered to come in her place. If she was busy or not, I would have come either way! Why can't you believe me?!"

"Because you, just like everyone else I know, hate me bacause I'm a half-blood!" I fell to my knees as the pain washed over me again, this time staying. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the black creep up as well.

"If you keep letting your feelings get the best of you, that'll keep happening! You could even die!"

"If you're here, then I will die!" I doubled over, not hiding my pain. What was the point?

"Let me help you! I don't _care_ if your a half-blood, full-blood, whatever! I realized years ago that my treatment of you was horrible. We grew up to hate half-bloods, remember? It was how all our parents thought and they drilled it into us! I don't want to be hateful of people because they are different than what we are used to!"

"So I'm just here to releive your guilty conscious then?"

"No! I want to make amends and save your life! I don't want you to die!"

"Why do you care? We weren't even friends!"

"Because! Because I just do! And you're the only family I have left now besides Grams!" My head shot up at her words, the pain momentarily forgotten.

"What?" I breathed out, my anger drifting away as genuine curiosity came to the forefront of my mind. The pain and blackness faded along with it.

"When I got old enough to think for myself, I left them. They held no sympathy for you after your parents died. Mother held no sympathy for your father either, her _brother_. She couldn't get passed the fact he married a celestial. She didn't care for me when I told her I didn't want to think of you or your family with hatred. She kicked me out after that; I've been with Grams since."

"I-I-I'm sorry." I looked down at the blue ground guiltily.

"You didn't know. I want to help you, because you don't have anyone else either." She paused for a moment. "Strike that, you do. This little coven of vampires."

"Family."

"Come again?" I smiled at her confusion, standing up as I did so.

"They are a family, not a coven. They love one another and would do anything for eachother." I walked over to her, but she flinched back. I guessed the thought I was going to hit or or something. I chuckled. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "They seem nice, the vampires- I mean Cullens." I smiled at her effort to not offend me.

"Yeah," I agreed sadly, "how are they doing?"

"Why don't you let me help you out of here and you can see for yourself?" Her eyes were pleeding and I decided to give her a chance. She seemed sincere with her apology.

"Please?" She smiled enthusiastically, hugging me tightly as she squealed her agreement, making me feel a bit awkward, but I didn't let it show. "My poor, poor ears!" I cried dramatically as she laughed.

"I never realized how funny you were." She stated sadly, no doubt thinking of the past.

"Well, you can bask in my sense of humor later. And stop worrying about the past. It's done and over with."

"Alright." She stepped back, looking around as she did so. "Wow, Grams wasn't kidding when she said it'd be all one color." I laughed at her words as she looked back at me.

"So, how do we get out of here."

"Well," she held out, looking away sheepishly, "she was vague in her instructions and didn't exactly tell me how to get us out." I fell dramatically at her words.

--

-ELLIAS POV-

I eyed Ivone carefully ever since she entered the room. She has been within the barrier--it having stretched around her when she connected with my mistress--for about half a day I suppose. I wasn't sure on the time, having been in here as long as my mistress has.

I looked up when I heard the light footfalls outside the door, alerting me to Alice's arrival. She did not bother to knock--she no doubt saw or assumed that I heard her--and entered, eying the other two wearily.

"Anything yet?" She asked as she closed the door behind her, taking a seat next to me as she did so. I shook my head in response and she sighed. "Strangely, I can see her now."

"See her?" I asked puzzled; she was not making sense.

"In my visions." She clarified; oh. "Its really blurry, but its better than nothing. Usually, I only caught a random, blurry snippet of what's to come around her. It's strange."

"Strange indeed. Have you talked to Carlisle?" Surely he would know what was happening.

"No, not yet. I'll talk to him if it changes. This could be nothing after all." I nodded my head in agreement, turning my gaze back to the others; I thought I had heard something. "Something wrong?"

"I thought I heard something." My brow furrowed as I stared at my mistress. _Mistress?_ There was a long pause and I gave up; obviously, nothing was going to happen.

_"...Elli--...since when...--mistress?"_

_Alicia?!_

_"...who else--What...--out there?"_ I stood abruptly, making my way toward my mistress. She could hear me! And I her!

_I can't hear all that your saying, Alicia. _

"Ellias?" I blocked out the seer for now; I needed to talk to my mistress.

_"Touch--Ivone said--barrier!"_ I quickly moved forward, resting my palms on the blue, transparent orb. _"TOUCH THE BARRIER ELLIAS!" _I jumped back at the mental command, removing my hands to cover my ears.

"Ellias?!" Alice called urgently.

"I'm fine. Mental command was too loud when I touched it."

"You're talking to Alicia??" She stood now too, checking me over, hurriedlyglancing between the barrier and I.

"Was. Hold on." I stepped back to the barrier, slowly placing my palms upon it this time. _Don't scream at me! I can hear you now! _

_"Ellias!" _I heard her cry happily. _"You have no idea how good it is to hear your mental, nagging voice once again!"_

_Nagging?_

_"Just kidding!" _

_Well, you sound chipper. _I replied, deadpanned._ I take it you and Ivone made up?_

_"Yeah..." _I could still hear the wariness in her voice.

_If you trust her, than so shall I._

_"She says she can help me out."_

_Out?_

_"Of wherever I am. She says I'm within the darkest parts of my mind or soul or something...I wasn't paying attention much. Man, the girl can ramble." _I could hear the smile in her voice.

_How soon will you be out. _

_"Uhm, soon, if you can help."_

_What can I do, mistress?_

_"You can start by--when did I get the name mistress from you??" _I blinked, unaware of what I had been calling her.

_I didn't notice, sorry._

_"It's ok. Just try not to again." _She paused._ "I feel like you master and I don't like that very much. You are my equal."_

_Ok, ok. Sorry. So what do you need me to do, boss. _I smiled at the last word. I knew she would find it humorous as well for I heard her laugh.

_"Well, my wonderful minion," _she began jokingly, _"you need to make sure Alice and everyone else stays out of the room, no matter what."_

_Why?_

_"Because, when the barrier goes down, the smell of blood will get stronger. I don't want to put them in that uncomforatble position. You're going to have to make a barrier around the room, sorry."_

_No worries._

_"We're not sure what else is going to happen--it might be bad, but its necessary. So keep them away, please?"_

_You have my word._

_"Thank you. See you soon, Ellias!" _And with that, I no longer felt her presence in my mind.

"What happened, Ellias?" I heard Alice question me once I pulled my hands away and back to me.

--

-ALICE POV-

I forwned as I stared at the door in front of me, it basked in a calm, carmel glow. Ellias's barrier. I was beginning to hate that talent of hers. My frown deepened as I heard Emmett's chuckles from behind me.

"Poor Alice. Now you're blind to everything in that room." I growled lowly, throwing in a glare to emphasis my irritation. He laughed loudly once again before walking into his and Rose's room.

"If it is essential for helping Alicia, then we should do as they ask, Alice." I hear Bella mutter from behind me. I turn to regard her; she's been here ever since Alicia came back. I wonder what Charlie is thinking.

"She's right, Alice." I heard Carlisle state and saw Edward nod from the corner of my eyes.

"I know." I mumbled. "I still worry." I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I immediately calmed. "Thanks Jazz." I snuggled into the arms around me, feeling him nuzzle my neck in return. I stared at the door once again before letting out a sigh; Alicia is going to get an earful when she comes to.

* * *

Hmmmm, Ivone here to help? Interesting! Ha! Not much else to say. Oh! I'm thinking about explaining the whole place where Alicia is in detail or posting it in an author's note next chapter. let me know how you want it to be explained if you're wondering. well then, don;t forget to review! just hit the little button.

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	12. Chapter 11: Shock and a Visitor

well, it's been a while, yes? Sorry about that. I had some tough homework to catch up on: college essays, original satires, shooting my rool of film for photo. The list goes on. I've finished most of it, though proofing my essays. Anyways, I had a break in my work so I wrote this up as quick as I could. So heres chapter 11! enjoy

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ELLIAS POV-

It was painful to just sit in wait inside the room, watching for any change between my mistress and Ivone; to know that there was nothing I could do to help, this restless feeling that wouldn't leave me as miutes ticked by like seconds as I continued to wait. Before I knew it, more than a half hour had drifted by with no change. I was unable to speak with my mistress since earlier, when she had instructed me on what needed to be done. I let out a long breath, listening to the sounds of the Cullens shuffling around the house, mainly outside the door to this room. I looked to the door, catching bits and pieces of their hushed conversations.

My vision was blinded abruptly by a sudden light, as if somethin set off the flash of a camera and magnified it tenfold. I turned my head to look back towards the bed but caught glimpes of a black blob shooting across the room. There was a loud THUMP that resounded throughout the room. An audiable moan accompanied it and a softer THUD followed. I stopped my gaze and shot towards where the black blod shot to: Ivone. She sat propped against the wall, her eyes clenched shut as she winced from the sudden connection of the wall. She was otherwise fine and I turned to look back towards the bed. I was suddenly _very_ aware of the abrupt smell of blood that filled the room. Ivone's eyes shot opened as she looked to me.

"This barrier better be scent proof!" She yelled as she got to her feet. I numbly nodded my head in an appirmative motion before finally restin my gaze on my mistress. The blue barrier was no longer in tact and I could see her body twitching, doubling over in odd and uncomfortable-looking postions. My heart clenched when her screams finally registered in my mind. I made move to stand but Ivone's shouts stopped me. "Don't touch her!" I looked to her, appalled at her command; did she not see my mistress in pain??

"She's in pain!" I argued, frowning at the thought if not doing anything; I would not be helpless once again.

"It's supposed to happen. You do something to mess it up now, she could die!" Her lst words struck a nerve and I sat frozen in my spot on the floor. _Die_. I shivered at the word, shaking my head to rid myself of the vision of my dead mistress lying on the floor. I felt queazy just imagining such a sight. "You must let this happen; it is part of the process she must go through to come back. It is painful, but it is necessary." She finished calmly, still staring at the spasming form of my mistress. "Believe me, this is unavoidable." I turned back towards my mistress, biting my lip as I helplessly watched on, emphasis on _helplessly_--my new favorate word.

--

-JASPER POV- (rare POV)

I felt Alice go rigid in my arms. We all turned to look at her, waiting to see what her vision was of this time. It was particularly long one, longer than any of us could remember. Her anxiety spiked up suddenly and I grew worried. Before I knew it, Alice was out of my arms and frantically banging on the door.

--

-ALICE POV-

"Ellias! Open the door! Ellias!" I screamed. The vision I had jsut witnessed frightened me and I had to prevent it from happening, hence my frantic beating on the door. I felt large arms snake around me and wrench me away from the door; it was Emmett.

"Alice! Calm down! You heard Ellias, we can't go in there!" He yelled at me while I twisted, trying to get out of his strong hold.

"I have to get in there Emmett! I have to stop it from happening!" I screamed.

"Alice, you need to calm down." I heard Carlisle's stern voice tell me. "What did you see?" was the question once I ceased my struggling. Before I could speak however, there were two distinct bangs from within the room. Loud growls followed afterwards as I began to fight Emmett's hold once more.

"Let me go Emmett!" The glow from under the door ceased and my worry grew upon its dissappearance.

"Alicia! Stop!" We heard Ellias's voice scream. Emmett let go of me now, opting to make his way to the door with everyone else. I brushed past him once the door was open and took in the sight that I had seen in my vision.

Alicia was hunched over in the corner, loud snarls coming from her as she eyed Ivone's limp figure on the ground. Her eyes darted to us, however, when the door slammed open. I noticed the menacing purple they had become and I was briefly reminded of her Grandfather's stare. I shook off the feeling as I ran my eyes over the rest of her changed form.

She had darkened, though not by much, now a light tan instead of her usual white. Her hair had lightened as well, becoming the dark chestnut as her father's had been, and she had the markngs to match his as well. I noted they were the same thick navy swirls, yet the silver lining was quite noticable in contrast. What surprised me the most was the lack of wings upon her back, a fluffy brown tail with a lighter brown tip protruding from her lower back instead. Bloodied feathers litter the floor around us, adding to the severity of the situation with its mere presence.

Her eyes had darted toward me, her snarls increasing. I could tell she had not recognized any of us--her growling told us that much. She scoped the room, eying each of us closely as if daring us to come closer. It was Ellias who dared take the risk of invading the invisible boundary around Alicia.

"Alicia.." she called softly, making said girl look at the young familiar. Ellias edged closer when Alicia did not move or growl otherwise. Soon, Ellias was within arms length of the celestial--I wasn't sure of that was the term to describe her now. She stopped when Alicia crouched lower, her growls coming back anew as she glared at the ferret-girl before her. "It's me, Ellias. Remember?" Alicia looked about ready to pounce until she snapped her head over to us.

From the direction of her stare, I knew who she was staring at now: Bella. Edward moved to intercept--obviously reading her mind to give him the edge--and met her mid-air. They rolled out into the hallway, growls and snarls echoing off the wall. I ran forward, knowing what happened next. I darted down the stairs, following the sounds of struggling as I did so, and out the back door.

The two faught in the backyard, tearing up Esme's garden in the process. Emmett ran forward now, flinging Alicia off of the pinned Edward. Alicia howled in pain, rolling into a craouch at the edge of the tree-line.

"Stop!" I cried, trying my best to step between them. Again, her eyes fell on me before the flashed suddenly. She howled once again, grasping her head between her hands and running off into the forest. "Alicia!" I ran after her, hearing the sounds of my family drifting farther and farther away. I was, for once, glad my family did not interfere for once. "Alicia!"

I had caught up with her; she was stopped next to a partciularly large tree, hunched over and breathing hard. I slowly stepped up behind her, being catious as I did so. Finally, after what seemed like hours of cautious steps, I came up behind her. I knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder as I did so. She automatically flinched, turning away from me and barring her teeth.

It wasn't until then I noticed that her canines were all pointed at the tip, creating fangs. I was taken aback, not having seen actual fangs before. She lept away during my moment of astonishment, snarling even louder than before. I stood back up, holding my arms up to show my peace. She snalred as I drew closer, instinctively taking steps back for ever step I took forward.

_She doesn't know what she's doing. It's pure instinct._ I ceased my advanced, milling over everything I knew about instincts in my head. _Expose your neck. A sign of submission._ Gingerly, I tipped my head to the side, exposing my pale neck in the process. Her growling ceased as she eyed my neck curiously. She stepped forward, standing over me slightly, and sniffed my neck.

Her warm breath tickled, but I faught off the urge to laugh. I was, after all, at her mercy, though I was confident that she would not hurt me. She licked my neck and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. I saw what happened next and soon she fell into my arms, her body now off the adrenaline that was previously motivating it.

"Miss...Alice..." She murmured into my neck, licking it once more. Her voice was rough and feral, unlike what I was used to hearing. She breathed out once again, nuzzling my neck once. She them became completely limp in my arms then, her body to weak to hold itself up anymore.

"I've got you." I muttered softly. I swung her onto my back gently and jogged back home. I could feel her even breathing on the back of my neck, but knew she was still awake. I reached the house in no time, seeing my family waiting in the torn-up backyard. As I expected, Edward stepped in front of Bella when he caught sight of us. I felt soft growls emit from Alicia's chest and Edward's owned answered her. "Shh. Calm down." And just like that she did, nuzzling my neck once more. If I could, I would be as red as Bella would be right now.

"Is she alright now?" I heard Bella ask, stepping around Edward, much to his dislike.

"I think so." I glanced back at the girl on my back, seeing her staring curiously at Bella. It was the same look sha had given me on the forest only moments ago. I felt her shift her wait to slide off my back. She stood upon unstable legs, but carried on anyway. She slowly staggered toward Bella, prompting Edward to step in front of her and growl in warning. Alicia eyed him with a bored expression before stepping around him. Edward growled louder, making move to pull her back when Bella's voice stopped him.

"I don't believe she's going to hurt me, Edward." Alicia turned her attention back to Bella, coming up to her neck and sniffing it lightly. She licked it, just as she had mine, before nuzzling it gently. As I expected, Bella's trademark blush came out in full blossom to where even her ears were stained crimson. "Alicia?" The young girl quirked her head to the side in answer, staring at Bella curiously once more as she pulled away from her neck.

"Bella..." She murmured in the same voice as before. Alicia staggered once again, lightly holding her head before falling to her knees. I was over in a flash, leaning her against me as I leaned down to her level.

"Alicia!" I looked up to see Ellias emergin from inside with a now disoriented Ivone over her shoulder. Alicia jerked at her name, eying her familiar with an unreadable expression. Ellias eased Ivone onto the floor before making her way over. She squatted down in front of us, tilting her head to expose her neck. I noted how Alicia repeated her actions once again, a sigh of relief escaping from her lips.

Ellias then flung her arms around her as she slumped forward into the familiar's arms. Alicia was knocked out it seemed, her face twitching every few seconds as her breath came out in pants. Ellias expertly lifted her up into her arms and made her way inside, the rest of the family and I trailing being.

--

We soon had Alicia cleaned up--she was covered in dried blood, mud, and who knows what else--and were now lounging in the living room. Alicia had woken up, growling at anyone who tried to move her from her spot: between Lellias and I, leaning against Ellias, on one of the love seats. We had given up on trying to move her--no one wanted to risk losing a hand to her--and opted to gather around. I felt everyon's eyes on me, making me frown at the attention.

"I don't know what happened. I think Ivone would give and excellent explanation though." All eyes turned to the other girl in expectance. She sighed at the attention but stepped up to tell the story.

"Why don't you let me tell the story, dear?" A voice called. We all looked around, tryin to locate the source of the voice. I heard Alicia growl softly and we all looked to her. Behind the couch stood and elderly woman who was softly running her fingers through Alicia's hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned softly before I was hit with a vision. "Grams?" The woman nodded at me, a smile evident on her face as she continued to brush Alicia's hair.

"Correct, llittle one. I am Alicia and Ivone's grandmother, also called Grams." She looked over at her other granddaughter, smililng as they met eyes before she continued. "Now, I see that this little one," she paused to gesture down at Alicia, "has gotten herself into a little bit of a spellm hasn't she?"

"I followed what you said, Grams. You never said anything about her not recognizing us." Ivone stated, stepping forward to address her grandmother.

"I didn't?" Grams pondered, scratching her chin slightly. "So I didn't. My bad." She chirped happily, making me wonder if she really was a grandmother. "Must have slipped my mind. You know how the old get, forgetful."

"You're hardly old, Grams. And would you stop looking like you are. We all know that you don't look like a withered old fool."

"Show some respect, young one. I am still your elder. And it would have been less confusing appearing in this form first, since I'm 'supposed' to be old." Grams huffed, though a laughter was evident in her voice. Upon Ivone's glare, Grams laughed some more. "All right, all right. I'll change back."

* * *

So we meet the infamous Grams! And what a way to enter, don't you think? I wish I could do that. So, just to get this out there, the whole neck sniff/lick/nuzzle thing will be explained next chapter. TO those who might have thought there was something more to that, I'm just going to say now that I'm keepin the original pairings. Sorry to disappoint. lol so, explanations next chapter, as well as some training about Alicia's 'demon side.' D stay tuned! and don;t forget to review! Just hit the little button.

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	13. Chapter 12: Answers and Surprises

so here's chapter 12! it's entirely in Alice's POV, so no confusion. BEsides, it'll be a smidge hard to tell it from Alicia's, seeing as what happened last chapter. This past weekend/week has been great on my story so I decided to update again, seeing as how it has been a while between my last updat and the one before. ENJOY!

_-da idiot-_

* * *

-ALICE POV-

In a flash of light, Grams stood before us, her appearance completely change. Instead of a withered old woman, before us was a beautiful young woman. She had golden brown locks, trailing down past her waist that framed her round face. Her deep blue eyes contrasted greatly with the sunkissed orange stripes upon her tan cheeks. The stripes came in three horizontal lines that ran across her cheeks, curving upward to disappear into her hairline above her ears. The aforementioned ears seemed to be lightly covered in what appeared to be fur, long and slightly pointed (AN: think like those long elfin ears, with a bit a fur on them). I gazed back to Alicia, wondering if her ears were the same, and was surprised to see that they were, only smaller. A tail, the same shade as her hair, emerged from her lower back, fluffy and with a darker spot on the end, just like Alicia's.

"Better?" Grams questioned, eying Ivone with a tired expression. The younger girl nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Why are you so worked up about my appearance when you yourself disguise yourself as a human?"

"Fine, fine. I'm only like this because it would be weird to walk around with a tail. It's not my fault humans no nothing about creatures such as us." With a pout, Ivone too was enveloped in a brief flash of light. When she came back into view, I noted she looked similar to Grams except her hair was a medium brown instead. Everything else was a mirror image of the elder demon.

"Not that this little arguement isn't amusing," Rose started, "but we would like to know what's going on." We all nodded our heads in agreement. Grams waved her hand in a dismissive answer, moving to take up one of the few empty chairs. Alicia looked over at her, obviously missing the petting she had been receiving. Grams noticed the look Alicia was giving her and laughed.

"Come here, Little One." Alicia happily complied, coming to sit at Grams's feet as the elder woman ran her figers through her hair once more. A content purr emerged from Alicia's throat as she closed her eyes at the attention she was receiving. "Now, what would you like to know?" I noticed Carlisle step forward at the question.

"What exactly has happened to Alicia?" We all leaned forward in interest, making Grams laugh once again.

"My, my, straight to the point, no?" She chuckled before continuing. "As Ivone had stated before I arrived--at least I hoped she mentioned this--a seer came before me and told me what was to happen to Alicia at her mother's homeland. I was not able to come sooner, for I had matters to attend to at home. This is why I sent Ivone, in hopes of intervening in time. We were, however," she looked down at her grandaughter with a solemn expression, "we were too late to do much.

"I had told Ivone if she was late, to proceed with helping Alicia through the change. Without half of her life crystal, Alicia would be suffering from a great deal of pain. As a bodily defense, she went into a sort of comatose state, sparing her mind from most of the pain."

"How do you know all of this? From the text Aemilius gave me, it stated that this has never happened before." Carlisle interjected.

"Well, not everything was recorded." was Grams simple answer. I saw a smile creep onto her lips as she continued. "Besides, I am much older than any of the text my son had. I have witnessed some of these rare instances where crossbreeds are born.

"Getting back on topic, being blood related, Ivone was able to enter Alicia's mind. Through this Ivone was able to bring her 'back,' so to speak. The only way for Alicia to return to us from her comatose state was to awaken her demon blood.

"I'm sure all of you have notice that up until now Alicia looked more like her mother. Her celestial blood was dominate over her demon blood. During her fight with Ricardo, I believe his name was, half of her life crystal was taken. Since her celestial half was dominate, her celestial half of her crystal was taken, leaving her demon half of her life crystal left. In order for her to survive the pain of losing her celstial half, she had to awaken her demon half."

We all took a moment to let her words sink in. I looked to Alicia, who was still being petted by her grandmother. Other than the names she spoke earlier, she had not said anything. I could not quite place my finger on it but there was something primal about her now. Grams saw the intense look I had upon my face and spoke once again.

"I'm sure your wondering why she does not recognize anyone right now, yes?" We all nodded in agreement. "Well, since she had not trained much in the ways of her demon lineage, she is not used to this form. She was taken in by her mother's parents and raised in the ways of the celestial. As opposed to her celestial form, her mind is the equivelance to a child in her demon form."

"Why didn't you take her in? Surely you would have taken better care of her than her supposed grandfather?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. All was quiet as she stared at me, long and hard, running my words over in her mind.

"That is a good question. I must admit that I should have. After finding out what had happened to her parents, I should have taken her in."

"But why didn't you?" I inquired, more forceful this time. How could she have left Alicia to suffer the loss of her parents with the likes of her grandfather?

"Alice!' Esme scolded me, but I did not back down from the intense stare I held with Grams.

"It's quite alright. If I had taken Alicia, none of this would have happened. I was unable to take her in because I was too into the loss of my son." I noted the odd tone in her voice when she mentioned her son. I brushed it off, chalking it up as the sorrow from losing a son. "Before Aemilius died, my husband, Marcellus, was taken from me in a battle between a rival clan. They believed we were invading their hunting grounds and launched a surprise attack on us. My husband was one of the few who were killed on our side."

_Rival clan? Hunting ground?_ So many questions swarmed my head and I had no doubt everyone else was just the same. It was Emmett who spoke for us.

"Hunting grounds?" Grams chuckled at the confused tone he used.

"Yes. You surely do not believe that we are like humans? Yes, we do mingle every now and then but we mainly keep to ourselves. Demons form clans, much like vampires you could say, but we are of the same," she paused, thinking of the word that would fit her explanation, "species. For example, Ivone and myself belong to a clan of shadow foxes."

"So that makes Alicia part shadow fox as well?" Emmett questioned further.

"Yes, she is." She looked down at her granddaughter, smiling fondly as she did so. "The clan we were fighting with was a clan of raccoon demons. They are not so friendly; quite an over-reactive bunch they are." There was a long pause that fell after her words. No one had much else to question, either that or we had forgotten the rest. I realized someting had yet to be asked and spoke up.

"Will Alicia stay how she is now? In form and in mind?"

"No. That is where I come in. With proper training on how to wield her demon abilities, she will be able to come back to the Alicia you all know. As for her form, unless we are able to reunite the halves of her life crystal together, she will remain in this form. It leaves less stress on her body this way." Grams momentarily stopped her petting, much to Alicia's dislike. A small whimper escaped her lips in hopes of grabbing the elder's attention. "Oh hush, Little One. I'm thinking of who was it I know who is able to help you with your crystal." Alicia's whimpers died down as she looked to the floor in waiting.

"You know someone who can help her?" I questioned, shifting in my seat.

"Why yes. If I can only remember where they are staying at, we can head over there once Alicia's training is complete."

"How long will her training take?"

"It depends on Alicia. It depends on whether or not she will take to her demon side easily or not. There really is no way to determine the length of time otherwise." Alicia's ear twitched as she turned to face me now. Though she wasn't supposed to recognize us, the look she was giving me spoke otherwise. She got up, walking over to me, the same curious look in her eyes as the one in the forest.

I knew what was happeneing, even though I myself didn't understand it all. I tilted my head to the side as she sniffed it once again. Her warm breath fell on my cold, marble skin before she licked my neck. She drew away once the task was completed, an odd smile of sorts painted on her face before she reatreated back to her poistion at Grams feet. I heard the mention elder woman laugh suddenly.

"My, my. That is an interesting outcome." was all she said. I gazed at her in question. "I see you've learned that exposing your neck means that you do not have a threatening intent. The whole sniff and lick thing is part of scent marking. It enables her to committ your scent to memory should she need it in the future. It also shows that she believes you are one of our own; it Lamen's terms, you are an ally or a friend to her." She chuckled once again. "It seems that her training would not take so long now. This is very good."

"Howso?" Carlisle inquired.

"Learning to scent mark and committ scents to memory skips a whole lesson in her training. She is one step closer to coming back to the Alicia we all know and love." A bright smile was plastered on her face as she leaned down to envelop Alicia in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Little One. You are your father's child." She whispered the last part as she tightened her hold on the girl slightly. "You are indeed."

--

I watched from the doorway as Alicia slumbered, curled up into a ball underneath the covers. She looked so innocent, as I've noticed everyone does, and I wondered what would be in stor for her. Grams had said her training would begin tomorrow. After that, we all filed off one by one to "retire" for the night. I had invited Bella to stay the night--it was a Saturday after all--and she agreed. It did not take much to convince Charlie, just a phone call and some persuasion on my part.

"I always did enjoy watching her sleep when she was little." I heard Grams whisper from behind me. I stepped aside, allowing her entrance to the room, and nodded my head in agreement. "She would always insist on laying with her mommy and daddy though. She swore she wasn't 'little' but we all knew she was just trying to grown up." I watched as Grams sat at the edge of the bed, making Alicia stir slightly at the sudden shift of the mattress. She fell back asleep as Grams ran her fingers through the younger demon's hair.

"She always loved it when someone played with her hair." I heard Grams hum in response, a smile painted across her face.

"I haven't seen her since the last time she visited, with her parents." The odd tone was in her voice once more, making me raise an eyebrow in response to it.

"How come you--" I was cut off by a sudden vision.

_I heard glass shattering everywhere. There were snarls and growls that accompanied the sound of breaking glass. Bodies collided with a resounding crack, so loud it rivaled thunder. A scream broke through the ruckus, effectively drawing the attention to the stairs. Bella was being man-handled by a someone I could not see but I could very-well tell it was a vampire. Alicia jumped onto the vampire with a feral growl. Another crack was heard before a loud howl of pain followed. _

I was jerked from my vision then, having to grab the doorframe to keep myself from stumbling. As I came back from my abnormally hazy vision, I noticed Grams staring at me quizzically as she waited for me to catch my breath. Edward soon darted in, eying me frantically as Bella filed in after him, albeit a bit slower than him.

"What was that, Alice?" Edward questioned, not waiting for me to gather my wits.

"I don't know. I did not expect that and you saw how hazy it was."

"Do you think you know when that will happen?"

"No, it was--" I was cut off again by the sound of glass shattering. It bounced off the walls and before I realized it, we were all downstairs, watching as more windows shattered and vampires file in.

"You have kept us waiting too long, young Edward. It is time we make the decision for you."

* * *

So, the delemna has been explained, as well as much more. I'm sorry for any and all errors in grammer/spelling in any chapters up until now. I've been neglecting reading them over as well as I should, so just bear with me. I will revise chapters once I'm finished, so it'll be without those little errors. Well, other than that, I shall update as soon as I can. Sorry to leave you on a cliffy. :P But, it was a good place to end, though I'm sure you know who it is that has popped in. See you next chapter. don't forget to review. Just hit the little button.

Right.

Down..

Here...

_-da idiot-_


	14. Chapter 14: Greetings and Salutations

Wow, it has been a while hasn't it? I apologize for that, been busy with college stuff and what not. -sigh- Stressful does not describe it. I do apologize for waiting so long, honestly, how long has it been? I think last time was October? I don't know, something like that. Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting. HEre's the next chapter! Don't forget to review my loverly readers!

-_da idiot_-

* * *

-ALICE POV-

We turned to face a smug looking Aro emerging from one of the shattered windows. Caius and Marcus filed in after him, looking quite cocky might I add. The rest of the guard entered through the other openings or were already in the room. I heard Edward growl as he stepped over to shield Bella at the top of the stairs.

"You said you would wait until the wedding, Aro." Carlisle stated, stepping up to face the leader of the Volturi.

"Details, details." Aro waved his hand dismissively as he spoke. "Surely we have given you enough time. It has been a year and a half since the little human found out. I thought we were being most generous with that amount of time, don't you agree Caius?"

"Why yes, I do believe you are right, Brother." I could see the sinister twinkle in Caius's eyes. I had a vision of different ways Caius was going to feed on Bella; it made my blood boil as a growl erupted from my throat.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Edward ground out through clenched teeth.

"I don't have to." Before any of us could react, there was another sound of shattering glass from behind us. I turned, as if in slow motion, as I caught sight of Felix coming up behind Bella. I was not fast enough for he grabbed Bella from the arm, yanking her to him as he held her close to his chest, one of her arms twisted around her back. She yelped at the sudden pain, causing Edward to snarl as he eyed Felix, who kept Bella between himself and my brother.

"My, my, such hostility Edward. You don't want dear Bella to get hurt," he emphasized the word by further twisting her arm, causing her to whimper softly, "now do we?" He laughed at the end of his sentence, causing the rest of my family to growl as well.

"Let her go, Felix!" Edward roared, crouching low. Felix's response was to laugh as Aro addressed Carlisle once again.

"Carlisle, my good friend, we have given you enough time. You have wasted the time we have given you. It is our right to deal with the situation as we see fit. The human will be either changed or killed tonight!" I heard Jane's laughter from somewhere behind Aro, making my skin crawl as I envisioned her torturing us as Caius killed Bella.

"NO!" I heard a voice scream, but it did not come from Edward as I would have thought. It came from behind us and was feminine. I turned in time to see Alicia pounce onto Felix, snarling as she did so. She dug her fingers into Felix's back, causing him to howl in pain as well as release Bella in the process. Edward reacted quickly, pulling Bella to him and out of the guard's reach.

All hell broke lose then as Aro ordered his guard to detain us and obtain Bella. We all moved quickly, picking a fight with about two vampires a piece; Aro, Caius and Marcus stayed back, watching with sadistic grins on their faces.

Snarls echoed throughout the room as everyone fought. We all struggled to fight back the guard, their greater number making us play more defense than anything. I fought alongside Jasper; his power over emotions gave us an advantage as well as my ability to predict their moves. Though we had our powers on our side, they still were able to push us back and then some. It was then I was hit by another, unexpected vision, it overcoming my sight as I felt myself get knocked back.

It left me a moment later, after I had hit my back against the wall. A piercing scream echoed around us, momentarily stopping the fighting. Our eyes darted over towards the sound, spotting Bella, on the floor. She was gazing at Felix, who looked like he was advancing on her, except he currently held Alicia up by her neck. She clawed at his arms, making him wince in pain but keep his hold.

"Vile creature! I will deal with you personally! You should do well not attack me, you disgusting _demon_." Felix snarled as he tightened his hold.

"You should do well not attack my granddaughter, you disgusting _vampire_!" Before he knew what happened, Grams had tackled him down the stairs, releasing his hold on Alicia in the process. They rolled onto the floor below, clawing and snarling as they did so. After this, the fighting resumed once again.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Aro cry, followed by a particularly loud growl from him. I don't think I've heard him growl before; he was always one to keep his cool. With grace that even I was jealous of, he darted forward, flung Grams away from Felix, and stomped his way over to Bella. "You have caused us too much trouble! You are coming with us!" And before we could react, he was gone through one of the many holes in our living room.

"NOO!" Edward ran after, the rest of the Guard trailing behind him. The rest of us stood stunned for a few moments before we too followed. It was a few miles before I caught two dark blurs speeding by me. It took me a minute to comprehend that was Grams and Alicia that had passed us. Another one soon followed and I deducted it was Ivone as well. Ellias came to run beside me, biting her lip as she fought the urge to speed up to keep pace with her mistress.

"I'm worried, for Bella and for Alicia. Bella's life is on the line and Alicia is not in the best of minds. I shudder to think how all of this might end. I do not even think Alicia realizes who she is facing right now." Ellias hung her head as she spoke, mumbling something else I could not understand.

"What do you mean by that last part?" I inquired as we increased our pace a bit.

"The Volturi were the ones to kill Alicia's parents. It was in a strike against them, commissioned by Alicia's grandfather, that they lost their lives. It was similar to Alicia's mission a few weeks ago. It was a strike disguised under a negotiation meeting, but no one thought to inform Diana and Aemilius of it. They were the first to be struck down, since they were the ones who were actually negotiating." She paused, looking up at me when she did. "That's all we really know about what happened."

--

-BELLA POV- (surprise!)

I struggled against Aro's hold, futilely attempting to break out of it. I looked behind me--as I was draped over his shoulder--and caught bare glimpses of Edwards bronze locks. Seeing this gave me some bit of hope that I would be saved and sparred from the one death I did not want--dying and "living" forever was what I wanted, big difference.

"Let me go!" I screamed into his ear in hopes of hurting them; they did have sensitive hearing after all. He didn't so much as flinch at the volume I was using, making me huff and increase my struggles.

"Stop struggling, girl, or else I will kill you now!" I heard Caius scream at me. I looked over to see him glaring, a menacing snarl on his lips. I continued to struggle anyways. "Where, did you say, was this new dwelling of yours, Aro? I am rather tired of her yelling."

"Patience, my dear brother, patience. We are almost there. And as for her," he paused, shaking me a little as he mentioned me, "she will be dealt with once we get there." I shuddered at the tone he used, hoping that Edward and everyone would arrive soon.

--

We came upon the house that Aro was talking about not much later. House was an understatement; castle would be more like it. I only caught a glimpse on the outside before we rushed inside but I could tell this building was very old, maybe a century by the layout of the bricks and such.

I was taken into the main "chamber" as Aro had called it. Looking around, I realized it looked much like their home in Volterra. It had the same eerily old atmosphere that hung over you once you set foot inside. I shivered at the feeling before I was unceremoniously tossed to the ground.

"Thanks so much for being gentle." I muttered, momentarily forgetting their acute hearing. I heard a growl from Caius's direction before Aro quieted him with a glare.

"You forget that we control your life, my dear Isabella, so you would do well to keep your comments to yourself." Aro remarked, before looking to his brothers. "Savannah, take her away; her lover will be here soon." My jaw must have dropped unintentionally for his next words were: "Do not act so surprised. We cannot keep an eye on you and fight at the same time."

At the mention of her name, a young blonde stepped forward to yank me up off of the floor, almost pulling my arm out of its socket in the process. I bit back a yelp of pain as she pulled me away from everyone else. She stopped, making me wonder if she was going to disobey them.

My hopes were shot down as a few others came to stand beside us. With a nod, everyone placed a hand on her shoulders or arms, ensuring they were in contact with her. I was confused by this but my question was soon answered. I suddenly felt dizzy and before I knew it, we were in a completely different room.

Aro and the other guards were no where in sight. I had no time to ponder this as the one names Savannah yanked my arm once again. I couldn't bite down the whimper that escaped me this time. She growled as she continued to pull me along. She didn't speak a word until we entered one of the darker hallways that looked to be filled with cells.

"You will stay here until Master Aro returns. You will not be so foolish as to try and escape. You are in a castle full of vampires after all. I think you are much safer here than outside anyways." She almost sounded as if she cared, but the bored expression on her face said otherwise. She tossed me into a random cell before locking it behind me. She glared at me once more then took her leave, the others following after. The loud clang of the heavy metal door signaled her departure.

I sighed and sat down on the metal cot that served as my bed--at least I thought it was my bed. They at least had the decency to leave some covers and a pillow in here. I looked around my cell, being able to look into the other ones seeing as how it was just vertical bars that separated them. Across from me were more cells. To my surprise, there were two others being held in cells a little down from me, a man and a woman from what I could tell.

"Hello?" I called softly. I wasn't sure if they were awake, seeing as how they were lying down. Or for that matter alive; they weren't exactly moving and I don't have the best eyesight in the world. I heard a grunt of a reply as one of the lumps moved.

Long dark hair parted to reveal a feminine face. It was frighteningly thin from malnourishment but beautiful none-the-less. She looked my way and I was captivated by her dull, piercing eyes. The lighting was too dim so I could not make out much else on her face. She smiled a weak smile before sitting up and facing me.

"Who are you?" I could not stop myself from asking. I blushed as the words left my mouth as she laughed softly.

"My name was lost a long time ago. Why are you here and how did you get mixed up with vampires?" She asked softly, not sounding nearly as nosey as her words. I sighed, not up to telling the long complicated story of my life and opted for the condensed version; no use boring her to death, she is, after all, my only company right now.

"Long story short, I'm engaged to a vampire. We were planning on changing me after the wedding, which is only about a month or so away, but the Volturi is not happy at how long it's taking. I've known about vampires and all that jazz for over a year now, so they grew impatient with my lack of change, thus resulting in me being here." I rushed through what I said, not wanting to repeat myself. She laughed softly once again, shaking her head from what I could tell in this dim lighting.

"Sounds dramatic, like something you would see on one of those soap operas." I chuckled with her; hey, it did sound overdramatic, didn't it? "I'm sorry to hear how you are all caught up in this and all you want to do is get married and technically 'die'."

"I'm not sorry. People really do crazy things when they are in love." I replied as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they do." She looked over her shoulder to a lump in the cell next to her. She chuckled as she stared at it as if waiting for it to move.

"You're not crazy." Came a voice form seemingly no where, making me jump. I looked at the lump a ways down from me, captivated as it moved to reveal a man. The covers over hum fell to reveal long hair and somewhat ragged clothes. I could not see much else from where I sat, but I could tell that he was anything but old. "So don't even start saying you are." I was unsure if his words were directed at me or to the woman.

"Oh stop. You know I was only joking and so was she. It's a figure of speech dear." She held a hand up to her mouth in hopes of quelling her laughter, but failed miserably.

"I know, I know. You can quit laughing you know." He said with a huff, plopping down on his cot and sending dust everywhere. He let out a series of loud sneezes, opting more laughter out of the woman next to him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You won't be laughing when we get out of here and I get my hands on you." Though I could not see his expression, I could here the suggestion in his voice which only prompted me to laugh along with her.

--

-ELLIAS POV-

We came upon an old-looking house--or maybe dwelling; house didn't quite fit it--to see Edward glaring at the door with hatred. Alice walked up to him and we could hear him begin to growl.

"They locked her up?!" He growled out, whipping around to face her. "Do you know where exactly? If we don't find her in time they will kill her!"

"No, but they haven't decided yet. We have time, Edward, time to change their minds." Alice replied, looking him in the eyes with determination on her face. "I won't let them kill her. We all care about her as much as you do; she's our family too."

Edward shot forward in reply, entering the house before we could react. I could hear Alice curse lightly as she followed him, the rest of us hot on her heels. The inside looked like an old castle due to the old stone floors and high, arching ceiling. We came upon the Volturi--was that what they called them?--in a large, open room that was bare of any furnishings.

"I was expecting all of you sooner." The one named Aro remarked, eying Edward with a smirk. "But, as your little future-seer probably already told you, your dear Isabella is out of the way."

* * *

sorry for the cliffy. wasn't sure how to end this one. questions, like always, will be answered in due time! review por favor! just hit the little button

right.

down..

here...

-_da idiot_-


	15. Author's Note: Mishaps!

just a heads up. sorry for the random update emial for you subscribers. a friend of mine was updating her profile on here since her internet was down and accidentally logged onto mine by mistake. (i have a auto login on my computer) she didn't realize she was on mine and ended up posting on my account. sorry for the mishap!

_da idiot_


End file.
